Mírame
by WithoutHeart
Summary: A Bella siempre le ha gustado Edward, pero cuando lo descubre con una chica, decide superarlo marchándose a un bar. Sin embargo, las cosas no salen como planea y termina envuelta en una serie de reacciones inesperadas. Entre ellas, la extraña afición que él tiene de corregirla... a nalgada pura.
1. ¡Te odio!

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Éstos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo I**

" **¡Te odio!"**

 **Hola! Espero estén todas muy bien y se tomen el tiempo de leer esto. Bien, debido a que no logro decidirme por ninguna historia y sólo siguen llegándome más ideas jaja, he decidido subir el primer capítulo de todos los fanfics y dependiendo de la recepción que tengan, terminar uno y luego seguir con el otro hasta acabarlos por completo en el orden que vayan gustando, así que desde el fondo de mi corazoncito espero que les guste alguno y puedan ayudar a esta indecisa y dispersa chica jaja, sin más que decir, me despido. Un abrazote y muchas bendiciones!**

 **Pd: Jeje, esta historia es bastante hot… y diferente, ya se darán cuenta. Es un mini fic, así que no tendrá muchos capítulos. Lamento cualquier error ortográfico y/o de gramática que pude haber pasado por alto.**

…

Estaba harta, así de simple.

Ya no toleraba ni un segundo más en este sitio. Odio este maldito campo y odio a cada persona en él. Lo detesto con el alma.

— ¿Qué te pasa Isabella? — Retó mi madre enfadada luego que azoté la puerta con rabia.

— ¡Odio este lugar de mierda! — Grité mientras subía las escaleras pateando ferozmente.

Me metí en la habitación que ocupaba y cerré con la misma fuerza, botando un par de adornos pegados a la pared.

Me paseé enojada por el cuarto.

Antes no detestaba tanto venir, es más, me gustaba estar aquí. Quiero decir, es una gran casa –de hecho una especie de mansión, pero no es relevante– y hay un montón de paisajes hermosos, animales que ver y frutas a montones.

Hemos venido desde que tengo uso de razón y lo amaba, tenía hasta un columpio.

Le tenía aprecio a la gente que trabajaba aquí y solían tratarme bien. Mis padres no son déspotas ni arrogantes, son amables y todo el cuento. Sin embargo, ahora ya no quiero pasar un maldito segundo más entre estas cuatro paredes con un bastardo de mierda revolcándose con una de las putas del rancho en el establo.

Apreté los puños y ojos, golpeándome inconscientemente los muslos y tratando de borrar las imágenes repulsivas de mi mente.

Le odiaba por hacerlo, lo odiaba porque no me tomaba en cuenta y se creía la gran cosa cuando la verdad tenía un par de años más que yo. Pero sobre todas las cosas, detestaba que no me viera como la mujer que soy.

¡Por qué tenía que acostarse con esa chica de pelos rojos teñidos y que se levantaba las faldas ante el primero que se lo pedía! Los odiaba a ambos, odiaba todas las malditas mierdas.

Sin pensar realmente en lo que hacía, busqué una mochila y metí unas cuantas prendas. Sorbiéndome la maldita nariz y quitándome las lágrimas con dureza de las mejillas me dirigí al cuarto de mis padres, sacando del cajón un puñado de billetes y guardándolos en la maleta luego.

Vigilé el pasillo y al verlo desierto proseguí al mío. Abrí el ventanal y observé el rosal que crecía junto a mi ventana. Sin pensarlo más y enfurecida hasta la madre, me trepé por ahí y comencé el lento y doloroso descenso.

Para cuando llegué abajo, tenía rasguños sangrantes en los dedos y palmas. Mis piernas también habían padecido ante las espinas, pero no le presté atención y me dirigí a la cochera.

Mi padre no había sido muy listo o tenía demasiada confianza en mí como para ponerla justo frente a mi habitación, con la amplia variedad de llaves dispuestas para cualquiera.

Tomé las de un coche escarabajo de pintura negra y reluciente y nuevamente, sin detenerme a analizar nada, me metí dentro y encendí el auto. Yo sólo tenía que irme, ya no lo soportaba. Maldito peón de mierda, maldito estúpido.

Salí haciendo una maniobra loca y levantando polvo tras de mí, que quedó suspendido con los rayos del sol poniente atravesándolo.

Las personas que se encontraban en el portón, al ver que no pensaba detenerme y que por el contrario aceleraba más, abrieron de par en par y observaron atónitos cómo la tranquila y dulce hija de Charlie Swan se marchaba del jodido rancho.

-o-

Manejé hasta que las estrellas comenzaron a iluminar el cielo, y el sol no era más que la sensación del ambiente.

La carretera estaba vacía y avancé rápido hacia mi destino que era ningún lugar.

Era tan estúpida, tan imbécil que llevaba desde los trece años perdida y locamente enamorada del hijo del capataz de mi papá. Era su hombre de confianza y pasábamos todas las fechas importantes con él y su familia, que únicamente son Edward y Esme. El chico es hijo único y tiene diecinueve, mientras que yo tengo diecisiete a punto de cumplir dieciocho.

Cuando lo conocí me pareció el ser más hermoso con sus ojos verdes y sus gestos tan caballerosos, aunque con el pasar de los años se fue volviendo más pícaro, coqueto y guapo, por supuesto. A pesar que conmigo seguía siendo del mismo modo que cuando éramos niños, antes me fascinaba que solo me tocara el cabello de forma tierna y me tratara más como uno de ellos que como chica, pero ahora ya estaba harta. Apenas me miraba y seguía siendo exactamente como al principio. Y fue el tope cuando lo vi revolcándose salvajemente con esa zorra. ¡No era justo! ¡Yo lo conocía desde antes! ¡Pero ese bastardo estúpido no me prestaba atención! Pues bien, me dije, le y me demostraría que podría hacer que cualquiera se fijara en mí.

Aceleré con dirección a un pueblecillo pequeño donde brillaba un cartel de neón anunciando un bar.

Me tragué las lágrimas y me detuve en el estacionamiento, e inmediatamente saqué la ropa de mi mochila. Casi fue como si lo hubiese planeado, reflexioné al sacar las prendas bastante reveladoras y provocativas, piezas que no hubiera usado jamás, pero como no estaba pensando de forma racional… no lo dudé y comencé a desnudarme y a vestirme con la pequeña faldita y el top hasta mitad de estómago que presionaba mis senos hacia arriba, enseñando más piel de la que me gustaría. Abandoné los reparos y en cambio me dediqué a maquillar.

No usé algo suave y ligero como solía hacer en las reuniones familiares y demases, está vez utilicé colores que resaltaran mis ojos y pinté mis labios de un fuerte rojo que reconocí me quedaba bastante bien.

Junté mis labios para esparcir mejor el brillo de cereza y me solté el cabello, alborotándolo con energía.

Tenía rizos, pero no pequeños y bonitos, sino que más bien ondas que ahora se esparcían salvajemente por mi espalda y hombros.

Una vez que me consideré lista, me quité las zapatillas y me coloqué los tacones.

Al bajarme me sentí como toda una mujer sexy y sensual, y esto sólo aumentó cuando me aproximé caminando provocativamente hacia el lugar, pues los hombres dejaban de hablar entre ellos para comerme con los ojos.

— Hermosas piernas— comentó uno, silbando por lo bajo y me limité a sonreír, aunque mi corazón latía jodidamente rápido contra mis costillas.

El lugar era bastante rústico, partiendo por las puertas que me recordaron al lejano oeste. El interior se encontraba semi-oscuro y la música resonaba fuertemente.

De inmediato, advertí las miradas sobre mí y se mantuvieron todo lo que tardé en llegar a la barra.

— Un tequila, por favor— le sonreí al hombre que parecía entretenido en mi escote, por lo que tuve que carraspear para atraer su atención.

— De inmediato dulzura— mientras esperaba, ocupé una de las sillas y peiné el lugar, encontrando muchos ojos interesados.

Eres un estúpido Edward, pensé recibiendo mi bebida y procurando ser "sexy" al ingerirlo.

— Hey, ¿por qué tan solita? — Un joven de no más de veinte años ocupó un lugar junto a mí. Era bastante guapo, tuve que reconocer y esa mirada algo perversa le daba un toque magnífico.

— Porque lo estoy, ¿tú por qué tan solo? — Puse empeño en coquetearle.

— Porque el destino quería que te encontrara— sonrió.

— ¿Lo crees? — Crucé mis piernas y se detuvo en el gesto por unos segundos. Justo ahora me sentía con un poder que desconocía, pero que me hacía sentir muy bien.

— Estoy seguro. — Pasó su lengua por el labio inferior y desvié la mirada algo perturbada. — Soy Jacob, por cierto.

— Bella— sonreí apretando su mano.

— Y dime Bella… ¿eres de por aquí cerca? — Mientras pensaba en la respuesta, pidió más alcohol para él y para mí.

— Algo, sí. ¿Y tú? — Me tendió un vaso y sin pensarlo me lo bebí. Estaba fuerte pero logré no toser ni escupirle en la cara.

—No, estoy de vacaciones con unos primos— sonrió deslumbrantemente. — ¿Quieres más? — Interrogó al ver mi vaso vacío y asentí, después de todo a esto había venido.

Al cabo de haber bebido un par más, comencé a sentirme mareada y animada.

— ¿Pena de amor? — Preguntó.

— Oh, algo así.

— Responde sí o no mujer, deja los intermedios— rió y le seguí.

— Vale, sí. Le odio— terminé el contenido de mi vaso.

— Es extraño creer que una chica tan hermosa sufra por amor. Seguramente es un ciego— asentí con énfasis.

— Cree que soy una niña aún— confirmé.

— Él es un tema aparte, linda. Yo no creo que seas una niña— y como que no quiere la cosa, posó su mano en mi rodilla. Me sobresalté ligeramente, pero mantuve mi sonrisa.

— ¿Quieres bailar? — Lo cierto es que su mirada más bien lujuriosa y su toque con segundas intenciones me había puesto algo nerviosa.

— Claro. — Se levantó y me tendió la mano, la cual acepté pues dudaba de mi equilibrio.

Tal como había creído, me encontraba más borracha que sobria, ya que apenas nos paramos en el centro del círculo de baile comencé a moverme provocativamente y a soltar risitas estúpidas.

En algún momento dejé de preocuparme del resto y de todo en realidad y me dejé guiar por la música y las manos de Jacob que cada vez se volvían más osadas y firmes. Pasó de simplemente posarlas en mis caderas a acariciarme el estómago y casi rozarme el pecho y no me aparté porque simplemente no quería. Al carajo con el patético de Edward, que folle a Victoria como, donde y cuando quiera, a mí me importa una mierda.

— Tienes un cuerpo delicioso Bella— sentí sus labios en mi cuello y cerré los ojos, negándome a pensar o analizar más de lo debido lo que sucedía.

Hasta que de pronto me jaló tan cerca que percibí _cada_ parte de su anatomía pegada a mí, y tuve que reconocer que lo perturbante era superior a la pequeña sensación de agrado. Pero si él notó algo de mi tensión, no le costó olvidarla pues con fuerza llevó mi cara hasta la suya, robándome un beso duro y poco disfrutable.

Sin embargo, no tuve tiempo de responderle o apartarme, puesto que de un segundo a otro perdía el equilibrio en la nada. Jacob había desaparecido para chocar contra uno de los postes del recinto.

— ¿Jacob? — Pregunté confusa dudando sobre mis pies. Él miró hacia mi derecha con ojos sorprendidos y luego furiosos.

Entonces reparé en la figura contigua.

No tuve necesidad de mirar más allá de sus bototos y jeans claros.

— ¿Qué mierdas haces aquí? — Interrogué echando chispas, pero él únicamente miraba al muchacho que se acercaba.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres maldito imbécil? — Reclamó.

— Nos vamos Isabella. — Me tomó del codo con fuerza y del mismo modo me zafé.

— No iré contigo a ningún lado y ahora márchate. — Caminé hacia Jacob, aunque antes de poderlo tocar me devolví a mi lugar como un estúpido resorte y odié los malditos tacones.

— Ella dijo que no. — Discutió el chico del que había sido apartada.

— Tú no te metas y tú camina— me ordenó con tono y mirada hosca.

— N…— antes que pudiera terminar, el puño de Jacob casi impacto en el rostro de Edward y era todo lo que ese hombre necesitaba para encenderse como una supernova. — ¡No lo hagas! — Grité, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Jacob ya había recibido el golpe y se estrellaba contra una mesa.

— ¡Ash! ¡Eres una maldita bestia! — Le golpeé el pecho con enojo.

— Camina te dije. — Su mirada era severa.

— ¡No voy a ningún lado contigo! — Grité en su cara y lo observé con recelo. Sus puños se tensaron al igual que su definida mandíbula.

— ¡Ustedes dos se marchan ya de mi bar!

Y sin que pudiera procesar que todos nos veían, Edward me cargó sin delicadeza ni contemplaciones sobre su hombro duro.

— ¡Maldito cabrón de mierda, bájame ya! — Pataleé sin pensar en mi mini falda ni en si le hacía daño, aunque quería hacerlo. Quería lastimarlo tanto como él me había lastimado a mí.

— Cállate. — Su voz era sumamente áspera y por un segundo sentí algo de temor, pero pronto continué retorciéndome.

Abandonamos el recinto, dejando atrás a unos jóvenes que se reían de buena de gana del espectáculo.

— ¡Por la puta mierda déjame ya! — Le golpeé con energías la espalda.

— Te mereces una buena zurra por comportarte así. Eres una niña. — Su disgusto era palpable y fue más evidente cuando me dejó dentro de la camioneta del rancho de mi padre.

— ¡A ti no te corresponde decir eso! — Exclamé impidiendo que cerrara la puerta. Me miró irritado.

— Deja de fastidiarme Isabella, me haces perder el tiempo en tener que llevarte a casa como si tuvieras seis años— sus palabras dolieron.

— ¡Entonces lárgate ya!

— No puedo irme sin llevarte de regreso. Ahora deja de comportarte así, joder. — Al fin dejaba de permanecer tan impasible.

— No me iré con…— interrumpió mi frase cerrando la puerta y la indignación ardió en mi interior y actué sin pensar. Abrí y salté fuera del carro, intentando correr. Aunque ni siquiera alcancé a poner ambos pies fuera cuando me agarró de la cintura.

— ¡Niñita malcriada! — Espetó muy enfadado y me arrastró hasta el asiento, poniéndome sobre sus rodillas en una postura humillante e incómoda. Y entonces descargó dos veces su mano sobre mi trasero. No fue demasiado suave en eso ni tampoco al ponerme de forma correcta en mi lugar, por lo que el picor no fue agradable.

Las lágrimas de ira y humillación se agolparon en mis ojos y apreté los dientes y puños para no llorar, mientras tanto él de forma brusca se sentaba en el lado del piloto y arrancaba dejando una estela de polvo tras nosotros.

Me mantuve en silencio y sin mirarlo en ningún momento. Ahora sentía que lo odiaba de verdad. ¿Quién se creía que era para nalguearme como si fuera mi padre? Era un simple peón, nada más que eso y pensaba recordárselo cada vez que pudiera. Se había terminado la estúpida chiquilla enamorada, él solo se merecía mi desprecio y enojo. Así que mejor ni pensara en que le iba a poner las cosas tan simples.

Observé por el parabrisas que nos acercábamos a un semáforo y apenas el coche se detuvo en la luz roja quité de forma veloz e inesperada el seguro y escapé tan rápido como mis torpes pies me lo permitieron.

Oí que aparcaba y continué corriendo hasta que tropecé y caí de rodillas. Intenté levantarme aunque fue tarde. Él ya me había alcanzado.

— ¡Maldita sea Isabella! — Me zafé de su agarre y gateé hasta que me tomó de las piernas y me obligó a voltear. Lo pateé hasta que me soltó. — No me dejas otro remedio— al oír esas palabras me quedé quieta y me apoyé sobre mis codos y aparté el pelo de mi rostro para verlo llevarse las manos al cinturón.

Sentí mi corazón acelerarse y mi respiración de por sí agitada debido a la persecución se triplicó.

— ¿Q-qué vas a hacer? — Lo observé altanera pesé al estúpido hormigueo de excitación y temor en mi vientre.

Mantenía sus ojos fijos en los míos mientras soltaba su cinturón negro y tragué grueso al verlo inclinarse.

Antes que pudiera procesarlo, me encontraba en plan de huida.

Casi me sentía como bambi huyendo de un lobo o lo que fuese.

— Oh, no corras ahora Isabella. — Y agarrándome de las rodillas me inmovilizó de cara a la tierra. Y por más que quisiera no podía evitar la ligera corriente eléctrica que recorría mis terminaciones nerviosas, al sentir sus manos cálidas tocar mi piel hasta que noté algo distinto y duro en mis tobillos.

Cuando me di cuenta, ya era muy tarde. Había atado mis pies con el cinturón y ahora me quitaba los tacones.

— Ahora sí, la niñita se quedará tranquila ¿no? — Sonrió burlón al levantarme y ponerme frente a él. La sensación de humillación era similar a la anterior, pero no se lo demostraría.

— Eres un imbécil que no sabe tratar a las mujeres, aunque qué se puede esperar de un pobre peón desgraciado— escupí con toda la intención de herirlo. Se limitó a cargarme sobre su hombro de nuevo y posar sus manos en mis muslos.

No perdí oportunidad de despotricar en su contra ni de pegarle. Le detestaba por hacerme sentir tan infantil y degradada.

— Creo que aún necesitas tranquilizarte un poco más, niña. — Comentó despreocupado antes de volverse a los asientos traseros y tomar algo parecido a una bufanda.

Malditas fueran sus manos veloces, no tuve tiempo de escupirle ni de nada antes que atara mis muñecas y me pusiera el cinturón de seguridad, inmovilizando mi cuerpo casi por completo.

— ¡No soy un perro para que me andes amarrando! — Grité— ¡Suéltame ya mismo maldito peón!

— Ssh, tu voz tan chillona me irrita. — Habló lentamente mientras se quitaba la pañoleta que traía en el bolsillo de su jeans y posteriormente se acercaba a mi cabeza. Me revolví inquieta dentro de lo que podía, aunque con una de sus fuertes manos me la sostuvo y con la otra puso su estúpida prenda en forma de mordaza en mi boca.

Chillé contra ella, pero cualquier grito o palabra se quedaba en un intento patético que parecía gemido y aullido.

Tuve deseos fervientes de patearlo y también de llorar, mas no hice ninguna y me limité a ignorarlo por completo.

¿Qué me gustaba de esta bestia bruta? ¡Nada debía gustarme! ¡Todo en él apestaba y no podía hacer menos que odiarlo! Medité de regreso al rancho y sé que los últimos pensamientos que tuve antes de dormirme versaban sobre lo mismo, porque incluso mi subconsciente estaba de acuerdo.

-o-

Desperté al sentir que me movían de la posición que había adoptado como cómoda y fue para toparme con las manos de Edward en mis piernas. De modo inconsciente me apegué hacia la puerta, encogiéndome.

— Tranquila, sólo te voy a soltar— aseguró volteando sus palmas abiertas en un gesto de inocencia. Me limité a volver la cabeza al lado contrario, tratando por todos los medios no desconcentrarme por lo cálido que parecían ser sus dedos sobre mi piel. — Ya está— roté mis pies a modo de prueba y pronto liberó mis adoloridas muñecas, aunque definitivamente la peor parte se la había llevado mis tobillos.

No esperé a que me quitara la tonta mordaza, yo misma lo hice y se la arrojé al rostro, pretendiendo hacer una salida dramática y hubiera resultado si su mano no hubiera tomado mi codo.

— Bella— suspiró y podía leer una pizca de arrepentimiento en su ceño. — Siento esto, déjame ver— y sin que le diera yo permiso, se propuso examinar mi tobillo algo colorado ahí donde el cinturón había apretado.

— No me toques. — Me retiré de la forma más brusca que pude— no soporto que un vil peón muerto de hambre me toque. Y si no quieres perder tu estúpido trabajo no te me vuelvas a acercar o le diré todo esto a mi padre. Maldito desgraciado— no sentí ningún tipo de remordimiento al escupirle aquellas palabras antes de salir de la camioneta, dando un portazo.

Entré del mismo modo, sacándole una exclamación ahogada a una mujer que limpiaba una mesa cercana y que mis padres aparecieran en la estancia con gesto preocupado, pero al mirarme detenidamente fruncieron el ceño y sobre todo mi padre, pareció molesto.

— ¿Y esto qué significa? — Interrogó mirándome con severidad.

— ¿Qué parece?

— A mí me parece que vienes de una especie de burdel, hasta luces como prostituta— las palabras de mamá me dañaron.

— Si crees que estuve haciendo esas cosas, es tu problema. — Y pretendí huir a mi cuarto, pero por segunda vez en la noche, me vi interrumpida.

— Nada de eso señorita. ¿Dónde estuviste? No es si quieres responder, tienes que hacerlo. — El agarre de Charlie en mi brazo era duro.

— No les importa. Ya déjenme en paz ¿acaso tengo seis años? — Me zafé— y si tienen alguna duda acerca de mi estúpida vida ¿por qué no mandan al peón ese a investigarme tal como lo enviaron a buscarme? Solo porque ustedes no tengan una vida no quiere decir que yo no la tenga o quiera tenerla…— ni siquiera fui capaz de continuar la idea, pues la mano de Renée cruzó mi rostro de lado a lado, haciéndome apretar los dientes y mirarla mal.

— ¡Quién te has creído chiquilla infernal! — Exclamó y entonces reparé en la figura en la puerta. Él, el maldito peón había observado toda la escena y eso ya era el tope para mí.

— Con permiso— y sin esperar nada corrí escaleras arriba. Tenía tantos deseos de gritar y llorar de frustración, todos mis planes se habían ido por la borda y por culpa de quién ¡del puto Edward! Seguí con mi huida hasta que me encontré en la oscura habitación en la que dormía y exploté en un mar de patético llanto de ira y eso no fue todo, si iba a hacer una pataleta, la haría completa. Comencé a golpear con mis puños el piso y luego tiré un par de cosas de mi cama antes de lanzarme a ella de forma ruda.

¡Cuánto odiaba todo ahora! ¡Solo quería devolverme a la ciudad y dejar atrás al mugroso ese!

Pasé el resto de la noche echándole mierdas y cuando me sentí algo mejor, logré conciliar el sueño y no desperté hasta bien entrada la mañana.


	2. En el río

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es obra mía.**

 **¡Felices fiestas patrias a todos los que celebran este mes! Y Chilenos, a comer empanadas sin culpa! Jaja. Nos leemos abajo.**

 **Capítulo II**

" **En el río"**

 **...**

Lo primero que noté al despertar fueron mis miembros entumecidos por haberme quedado en la misma posición por demasiado tiempo. Con un resoplido me levanté y tomé una ducha.

Limpié el maquillaje corrido y a eso de las doce estuve presentable, vestida con unos simples jeans de mezclilla y una camiseta ligera a cuadros. Até mi cabello en una coleta y tomé aire antes de abrir y bajar la escalera.

Tuve que reconocer, muy a mi pesar, que ayer había cruzado los límites con mis padres y la bofetada la tenía más que merecida. Vale, es cierto que enviaron al cretino infame a buscarme, pero ellos no tenían la culpa de mis celos injustificados y de aquella ira asesina que encendió mi carne como una explosión. Apreté los dientes ante el recuerdo de su cuerpo arremetiendo contra la asquerosa arpía esa.

— Hola, Bella— saludó mi padre al verme, tan sonriente y fresco como siempre. Era difícil que Charlie se enojara conmigo.

— Hola papá— deposité un beso en su mejilla y me volteé a mi madre. Esperaba una expresión furiosa, pero a cambio se encontraba una sonrisa marcada por el arrepentimiento— hola mamá— apenas me acerqué lo necesario, enredó con fuerza sus manos en mi cuello y me hizo apoyarme en su hombro.

— Lo siento mucho hija, no fue mi intención golpearte, no sé qué me sucedió— pero yo sí podía hacerme una idea, cada vez que me encontraba cerca del aquel malnacido, una rabia invadía cada poro de mi piel y se comía mi sentido común.

— Yo también lo lamento. No me comporté como era debido y les pido una disculpa por eso— me aparté de Renée, que parecía aliviada, aunque de todos modos me sostuvo de la cintura.

— Qué va, eres una adolescente y ya era hora de algún arranque— rió mi padre, marcando aquellas arrugas de la risa que tanto adoraba.

Sonreí ampliamente. Sin duda alguna, amaba a estos dos individuos con toda mi alma.

Luego de ese episodio matutino, procedí a tomar desayuno-almuerzo y mis padres se quedaron conversando animadamente hasta que terminé.

— Tengo que atender unos asuntos en los corrales. Compramos un nuevo purasangre y aún no está domado, ¿quieren venir? — Ofreció Charlie y Renée pareció dudosa. Ella y los caballos no se llevaban muy bien desde que uno casi la pateó. Por mi parte, asentí con entusiasmo.

— Cuenta conmigo— me gustaba pasar tiempo con mi papá. Era un hombre amistoso, risueño y con la broma a flor de piel.

Y mientras caminaba con él hacia la puerta, ésta se abrió un poco más para dejar entrar el sol de mediodía y…la figura de Edward.

Mi sonrisa se borró de inmediato y me congelé. Deseé negar que mi corazón aceleró su latir, pero ahí estaba, mostrando todo su vigor al rebotar contra mis costillas. Maldita sea.

— Hola, señor Swan. Bella— ladeó ligeramente el ala izquierda de su sombrero.

Bufé con los dientes apretados.

Era increíble tener dos sentimientos tan diferentes dentro de uno. Por un lado, lo encontraba el ser más jodidamente sexy sobre la tierra con aquellos jeans gastados, la camisa azul con los primeros botones abiertos, dejando a la vista unos esculpidos músculos que de inmediato, para mi horror, deseé tocar con la yema de los dedos. Mientras que por el otro, una ira, impotencia y furia barría con todas mis reservas de autocontrol para no saltarle encima y arañarle todo el condenado cuerpo.

— Hola muchacho, ¿estás listo? — Interrogó mi padre, ajeno a mi tensión.

— Sí, señor— asintió sonriendo simpáticamente. Maldito bastardo.

— Entonces pongámonos en marcha— me obligué a caminar al lado de Charlie, puesto que yo no dejaría de ir porque el peón se quisiera colar.

Aunque cuando comprendí que era yo la colada, me mordí los labios algo avergonzada.

Espera, yo era la hija del jefe ¿no? ¡Nunca sería yo la colada! Menuda estupidez que piensas Isabella.

Sacudí la cabeza, sonriendo ligeramente por la reprimenda mental.

Y cuando alcé los ojos, me topé con los suyos y de inmediato me tensé, poniéndome seria.

— Bells, irás en la yegua blanca ¿vale? — Preguntó mi padre cuando comenzaron a ensillar los caballos.

Asentí, pues él sabía que era mi favorita.

Ignorando por completo a Edward me acerqué a Bonita, acariciando su nariz. De inmediato la acercó, instándome a tocarla.

— ¿Qué tal, eh? Eres hermosa, ¿lo sabías? — Ella relinchó, ocasionándome una sonrisa amplia.

— Vamos, Bells— apuró Charlie y me moví para poderme subir y cuando puse el pie en el estribo y me impulsé para pasar mi otra pierna por sobre el lomo de Bonita, sentí una mano grande y demasiado osada en mi trasero, presionando con fuerza en mis nalgas.

Apenas me encontré sentada, volví la mirada sumamente aturdida hacia el que había hecho aquello, encontrándome con los ojos de Edward y una sonrisa socarrona. Sabía que tenía las mejillas rojas, pero quise creer que por la furia.

— Eres un asqueroso— musité para que él pudiera oírme, pues mi padre se encontraba concentrando en otra cosa.

— Solo intentaba ayudarte— susurró con falsa inocencia, acercándose.

— Deja de tutearme, no eres quien ni para tocarme ni para hablarme. — Su sonrisa se enfrió.

— Como guste la señorita— y moviendo su sombrero vaquero, caminó lejos de mi campo de visión.

Lo seguí hasta que se subió a su caballo y luego aparte la mirada enfadada. Bonita se removió un poco y supe que lograba entender mi estado de ánimo.

— Ssht, tranquila— sonreí, mientras le acariciaba entre las orejas.

Tom soltó la yegua, justo cuando Charlie me decía que lo siguiera, por lo que después de agradecer, lo hice.

Agarré su paso rápidamente y me mantuve a su lado, al contrario al que iba Edward, claro.

— Ah, tu madre no sabe lo que se pierde— suspiró Charlie, mirando al frente donde el área verde se extendía mucho más allá de lo que mis ojos podían captar. Este sitio era realmente hermoso y conocía casi todos sus secretos, lo cual, en parte se lo debía a mi espíritu aventurero y otra a Edward. Era mi compañero de juegos y me enseñó muchos lugares, como el río y el árbol enorme junto a él.

Recordé cuando solíamos lanzarnos al agua desde ahí y luego nos deshacíamos en carcajadas y…

Joder, qué patético. Hasta asco sentí del sentimiento de añoranza y tristeza que comenzó a construirse en mi vientre.

Ash, cómo le odiaba.

Mantuvimos el paso lento hasta que pasamos los establos y la tierra abierta, entonces Charlie me dio una mirada y sabía lo que significaba.

Casi al mismo tiempo que él, apuré con mis talones a Bonita para que empezara el galope. Ella lo comprendió de inmediato y sonreí cuando mi cabello golpeó con el viento mi espalda.

La sensación de libertad era indescriptible mientras lo seguía, solo concentrándome en los estímulos de la naturaleza y dejando que mis malos pensamientos se fueran yendo uno tras otro.

Finalmente, nos detuvimos en una zona apartada donde solíamos dejar a los caballos no domados. Era bueno que su entorno no fuera agresivamente diferente a lo que estaban acostumbrados, pues podría irritarlos y el proceso sería más largo.

En el corral se encontraba un purasangre de pelaje negro brillante, con una mancha perfectamente simétrica entre los ojos de color blanco. Sin duda, era un animal hermoso y asombroso.

Me bajé con cuidado, aunque montar para mí era como andar en bicicleta, desde que tengo memoria que lo hago y sé que es gracias a Charlie.

— Bien, aquí está ¿a que es maravilloso? — Interrogó entusiasmado.

— Es hermoso, papá. Aunque creo que está un poco inquieto— observé como corría en círculos y a veces daba unas patadas locas a la cerca. Por suerte, el material era resistente y estaba diseñado para soportar semejantes golpes.

— Está salvaje. — Acotó con voz seca Edward y pensé que su comentario tenía la misma relevancia que el vuelo de una mosca.

— Pero será increíblemente bueno para la cría. Y será muy veloz, por lo demás. — Mi padre me observó con intención y no pude hacer más que sonreír.

— No creo que sea un caballo para mujeres— comentó el sucio peón cuando Charlie avanzó más cerca del animal y ojo que me refiero al equino.

— No te he pedido opinión, y deberías callártelas a menos de que alguien te las pida. — Pasé por su lado con la barbilla erguida y sin detenerme a mirarlo en ningún momento.

Dije que lo haría reconocer su lugar una y otra vez, por lo menos hasta que me sacara esta rabia del interior, luego simplemente le ignoraría.

— Insisto en que es una pena que Renée no quiera venir. — Suspiró Charlie— me gustaría tenerla entre los brazos mientras observamos todo esto— susurró, dando una mirada periférica al sector. Sonreí ante la ternura de mi padre.

Magnífico, así podría describirlo. Los árboles verdes, el sol en lo alto y los cantos de las aves. Era un paraíso, se respiraba la calma y… ese olor masculino.

Volví el rostro hacia Edward, que permanecía apoyado contra la cerca con la mirada perdida.

— ¿Y qué opinas? ¿Qué tal va todo? — Le preguntó Charlie.

— Muy bien, bueno… al menos recibe la comida y poco a poco va dejando que nos acerquemos. — Relató el chico, sin observarme en ningún momento.

— Ya veo. — Sonrió— iré a hablar con Harry, ya vuelvo— anunció, dejándome sola con aquel ser. Inconscientemente me tensé, y por más que me reprendí lo tonta que era, no pude revertir la situación.

Hubo un incómodo y pesado silencio.

— Vaya… ese sí que es un buen trasero— me paré bien al oírlo y lo observé con incredulidad y algo de rubor en las mejillas. — Joder, eso es a lo que yo llamo tener todo en su lugar— sus ojos brillaban, pero no me veían a mí, sino que a la estúpida arpía de cabello rojo que venía hacia nosotros con una bandeja. — Qué mujer— solo le faltaba babear, pensé con rabia.

Cuando se dignó a mirarme, lo hizo con desprecio y el vistazo que le dirigió a mi cuerpo me hizo plenamente consciente de mis falencias y de lo lejos que estaba del nivel de aquella mujer.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó burlón, sin despegar sus ojos de los míos— ¿Creíste que hablaba de ti? — Y ante mi mutismo soltó una sonora carcajada que se clavó en lo profundo de mi pecho. Aparté la mirada y me mordí los labios para no largarme al llanto. — Eres una niña, _señorita_. ella— señaló a mis espaldas, pero no me volví, sabía lo que vería y eso dolía. Mordí más firmemente mi boca— ella sí es una mujer— susurró cerca de mi oído y lo esquivé, viéndolo con todo el resentimiento dentro de mí, que lamentablemente se veía muy reducido en comparación a la vergüenza y dolor.

Di media vuelta y me aparté de su lado, caminando con la barbilla en lo más alto posible hacia la yegua.

Me subí sin ver nada en particular y apenas me hallé bien sentada, hice que se volviera y empecé el galope sin rumbo fijo.

No sé por cuánto tiempo estuve simplemente sintiendo el azote del aire en mi cara y el cuerpo de Bonita moverse con velocidad.

Me detuve cuando ella y yo nos encontramos cansadas y para mi mala suerte fue en donde solía pasar la mayoría de mis tardes con Edward, así fue hasta que comencé a crecer y él también, al menos. Ash, estúpido imbécil. Detuve de inmediato mis pensamientos maldiciéndolo.

Descendí y até las riendas al tronco, dejándolas lo suficientemente sueltas como para que Bonita pudiera comer a gusto. Además, quedaba cerca del agua como para refrescarse.

Por mi parte, me dejé caer en la hierba de espaldas, evitando pensar en las obvias diferencias que existían entre Victoria y yo. Claro que fallé y terminé por darme cuenta que ella era una mujer con un cuerpo de infarto, mientras que yo… yo sólo soy Bella. La chica plana y sin figura, lo sabía y también sabía que no despertaba el más mínimo interés en los hombres, a menos, claro, que estuvieran borrachos. Pero incluso ni entre los chicos de mi edad era capaz de llamar la atención, me veía empequeñecida al lado de mis regias y estupendas compañeras que se habían desarrollado muy bien, no como que yo que parecía más un muchacho.

Sin quererlo, dejé caer la mirada por mi cuerpo, encontrándome con mi poco prominente busto y mis flacas piernas. Aunque eso nunca me había molestado tanto como ahora, cuando Edward me lo había dicho de ese modo tan cruel y burlón. Una cosa era saberlo, pero otra es que la gente te lo escupa en el rostro.

Me escondí entre mis manos y estúpida y patéticamente comencé a sollozar, sin embargo, me lo negué y sin pensarlo demasiado me quité la camisa y los pantalones junto a los zapatos y me lancé sin más nada al río.

Bonita alzó la cabeza y al verme emerger, volvió a la suyo.

Me quité el exceso de agua de la cara y miré alrededor. El sol seguía brillando, los pájaros trinando y el árbol meciéndose a la brisa. Nada había cambiado, aunque por dentro me sentía un poco menos intranquila.

Volví a sumergirme y nadé a mis anchas bajo el agua cristalina.

El río tenía la particularidad de poseer arenilla en el fondo y no piedras que lastimaran mis pies, por lo que era casi como una piscina con corriente.

Mientras más chapoteaba, más feliz y menos poca cosa me sentía. Al cuerno con las curvas y los pechos, yo tenía lo mío y por lo menos podía ponerme vestidos o blusas y tener escote. No era voluptuosa, eso es cierto, pero serlo no es el centro de la vida.

Contenta, dejé que la corriente me moviera un poco, manteniendo los ojos cerrados y la mente tranquila, así estuve por un buen rato hasta que decidí que era hora de volver.

Me sumergí una última vez, arrastrando el estómago en el fondo de la poza y saliendo por fin.

Mientras sacaba el cuerpo del agua, eché hacia atrás mi cabello y le quité le exceso de líquido, sonriendo feliz de la vida.

Era casi como si hubiera lavado mi cerebro. La imagen mental me hizo reír, de verdad que tenía que estar loca como para estarme riendo sola en el medio de…

— Aquí estabas…— la frase murió en los labios de Edward y con un grito ahogado terminé de salir y corrí a ocultarme tras el grueso tronco.

— ¡Vete de aquí! — Exclamé con las mejillas rojas, vale, tenía todo el cuerpo de ese color.

Pensé que me había hecho caso, pues solo oí el relincho de un caballo y luego nada.

Me atreví a mirar a hurtadillas y me topé con su pecho.

Di un brinco y me moví de forma automática, escondiéndome de él.

— Tu padre mandó a decir que te quiere en casa antes de las tres— anunció, sin moverse y con la mirada fija en mí.

Me sentía tan avergonzada y temerosa de salir y que me viera. Ya había dejado claro que yo era una niña y no soportaría su mirada de desprecio nuevamente.

— Vale, mensaje recibido. — Contesté y me alegré de que mi voz saliera tranquila. A pesar de eso, él no se iba y tampoco dejaba de observarme. — Ya te puedes largar— hice un gesto con las manos.

Sonrió ligeramente y se cruzó de brazos, viéndome de forma arrogante.

— Pues no pienso irme, ¿cómo la ves?

Me quedé brevemente en shock y una corriente fría fue capaz de sacarme del estupor.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Lo que oyó, señorita— acentuó más la sonrisa y apreté los dedos entorno al árbol. Comenzaba a tener frío.

— Esta es casa de mi padre y…

— Exacto, es casa de su padre y él no me restringe los lugares que puedo o no visitar.

—Pero yo soy _su_ hija y te ordeno que te vayas. — Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una sonora carcajada.

— ¿Me ordenas? ¿Tú? — Se acercó y retrocedí.

— Sí, yo. — Apreté la mandíbula ante el repentino escalofrío que sacudió mi cuerpo.

— Ah, por favor señorita— rió— no eres más que una chiquilla, no pretendas ser más.

Lo miré mal.

— Muy chiquilla seré, pero sigo estando por sobre ti. —Escupí con enojo—y te exijo que te marches y me dejes en paz.

— No te estoy molestando, simplemente disfruto del paisaje— miró alrededor para reafirmar la idea y luego centró su atención en mí. ¿Cuál era el propósito? ¿Avergonzarme nuevamente? ¿Burlarse?

Me enfurecí ante el pensamiento y antes de que pudiera pensar lo que hacía, le di un fuerte empujón que lo tomó por sorpresa, pues terminó cayéndose al río.

Miré sorprendida un segundo antes echar a correr por mi ropa, cuando la rocé con mis dedos unos fuertes y húmedos brazos me agarraron de la cintura, alzándome en el acto.

Pataleé para que me soltara y conseguí librarme gracias al agua que escurría de su cuerpo.

— Maldita seas niñita— esta vez huí un par de pasos antes de que me tomara sobre su hombro y caminara hasta la sombra del árbol que parecía ajeno a mi forcejeo.

Le golpeé la espalda mientras gritaba obscenidades o bueno, lo hice hasta que me depositó en el pasto y me volteó al segundo sobre mi estómago.

Me removí como poseída, tratando de huir, pues esto no era un juego y estaba avergonzándome.

— ¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame! — Le di un codazo y gruñó, dejando caer su peso sobre mí, inmovilizándome con sus brazos.

— Necesitas que alguien te enseñe modales y te dé una buena tunda— espetó con tono brusco antes sostener mis muñecas por sobre mi cabeza y ponerse a horcajadas tras de mí.

El corazón me martilleó en el pecho cuando sentí su aliento en mi espalda. Percibía el rubor expandiéndose por todos lados ante la postura. ¿Por qué no podía dejarme ir y cortarla con esta situación tan vergonzosa?

— ¡Basta! ¡Ya déjame! — Me removí, alzando la cadera del suelo en un intento de zafarme y luego me congelé cuando su mano se dejó caer en mi trasero con bastante fuerza.

— Así es como las niñas malcriadas aprenden a comportarse. Pero claro, tus padres jamás te lo han enseñado ¿no? — Me dio otra nalgada y me retorcí, tratando de apartarme y alejar las ganas que tenía de llorar. Primero, porque dolía, y segundo por el sentimiento de profunda humillación.

— ¡Déjame! — Grité impotente cuando volvió a hacerlo y mis lágrimas se deslizaron sin que pudiera hacer otra cosa. Finalmente, me quedé quieta cuando comprendí que no podía hacer más que enterrar las uñas en la tierra y morderme los labios para no sollozar.

Me dio tres nalgadas más antes de detenerse y soltar mis muñecas.

No esperé un instante y me moví lejos de él, tomé mi ropa sin mirarle y corrí hacia Bonita que parecía ajena al horrible momento.

A toda prisa me coloqué los jeans y la camisa sin molestarme en abrocharla. Sabía que no se trasluciría nada, pues la tela de mi sujetador y bragas era gruesa.

— Isabella— me tomó de la muñeca que aparté de inmediato, volví el rostro y eliminé el rastro de las lágrimas.

Solté las riendas de la yegua, pero se interpuso en mi camino.

— Bella, lo siento— me obligó a verlo.

— ¡No me llames así! — Mi exclamación rabiosa me sorprendió hasta mí.

— No quería…— tomó mi mano.

— Me da asco que me toques, me da repulsión el simple hecho de estar a tu lado— miré fijamente sus ojos— eres un maldito muerto de hambre y no quiero que vuelvas a poner tus asquerosas manos sobre mí nuevamente, porque haré que te corran— advertí y sus rasgos se endurecieron. — No tienes un jodido derecho de hacer lo que acabas de hacer, no eres nadie, no eres nada. Deberías metértelo en la cabeza de una buena vez. — Luego de decir aquello me zafé de su agarre y me volví; todavía furiosa a Bonita y me monté en su lomo con fluidez.

No volví ni una sola vez la mirada hacia atrás y apuré a la yegua para avanzara rápidamente, así como esperaba olvidar este humillante suceso.

* * *

 **Hola! ¿Qué les pareció el cap? Ese Edward sí que está loco…**

 **Para empezar, quiero agradecer por la sorprendente respuesta que estas historias tuvieron, de verdad que no me lo podía creer, pero me hicieron muy feliz al decirme que les gustaba y que querían que las continuara. Me ayudaron a aclararme y ahora ya sé el orden en que serán terminadas, muchas gracias. El orden será** _ **Mírame**_ **-** _ **Por un heredero**_ **-** _ **Espíritu indomable**_ **-** _ **Chantaje despiadado**_ **-** _ **My Way**_ **-** _ **Insane.**_ **Quería responder una pregunta en esta oportunidad, que fue hecha en "My Way" la playera hace referencia al personaje Donald de Disney, espero leas esta historia también** _ **supattinsondecullen.**_ **Y también quisiera agradecerles a aquellas chicas que siempre están ahí cuando subo algo y que se pasaron por todas las nuevas, me alegra mucho saber que siguen allí y espero no decepcionarlas. Sus comentarios y las de todas me alegran mucho.**

 **Ahora, siguiendo con otro asunto importane, quiero enviar toda la fuerza a cualquier chilena o chileno que lea esto, sé que el terremoto fue fuerte, pero estoy segura que podremos levantarnos (: les deseo lo mejor y envió muchas bendiciones.**

 **Finalmente, para terminar, quiero decir que de esta historia que no tiene más de cinco capítulos, tengo la mayoría, así que actualizaré día por medio. Con la que sigue, será un poco más lento, ya que es más larga y tengo menos capítulos hechos. Esperando que les haya gustado y ojalá me hagan saber lo que piensan, me despido.**

 **Un abrazote enorme y muchas bendiciones!**

 **Pd: Lamento cualquier error ortográfico y/o de gramática que pude haber pasado por alto.**


	3. Jacob

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía.**

 **Capítulo III**

" **Jacob"**

…

Cuando me bajé, reconocí con enfado y vergüenza que el trasero me escocía bastante y la tentación de sobarme era casi insoportable.

Maldito fuera, ¿qué se creía para hacer eso? Mentalmente grité, mientras caminaba rápidamente al interior de la casa, dejando el establo. Odiaba ese lugar también, era desagradable desde que descubrí al peón follando con aquella campesina.

Mis dientes se apretaron sin permiso al pensar en ella. Lógicamente sabía que no tenía por qué envidiarla ni mucho menos odiarla, pero visceralmente sólo deseaba sacarle la cabeza.

— Bella, ¿dónde estabas? — La voz risueña de mi madre consiguió sacarme de mi estado.

— Eh, en el río— le señalé mi cabello húmedo y la forma que dejaba mi ropa interior empapada en las otras prendas.

— Ya veo, ¿con Edward? Es un chico tan simpático y caballeroso— sonrió soñadora.

Qué montón de caca, pensé amargamente.

— No, ya no hablo con él. Así que si lo ves cerca de mí haz que se aparte, por favor— le sonreí tensamente y me miró con precaución.

— ¿Todo bien? — Posó su delicada mano en mi hombro. ¿Por qué no pude ser un poco más como ella? Mi madre era guapa, mientras que yo era lo opuesto.

— Todo muy bien— mentí convincentemente.

— Uhm…— parecía aún dudosa.

— Iré a cambiarme, no quiero pescar un resfriado. — Sonreí apartándome suavemente y corriendo derechito a las escaleras.

Una vez en mi habitación, me quité la ropa mojada y caminé al baño. Ahí, la tentación pudo más que yo y me observé en el espejo.

Un jadeo escapó de mis labios al notar que tenía toda la zona de las nalgas bastante enrojecida.

Mi mandíbula se tensó y supe que mi respiración se había alterado cuando solté un resoplido.

— Maldito seas Edward— me sobé distraídamente y salí en busca de nueva ropa interior.

Decidí ponerme un vestido ligero y unos botines estilo vaquero antes de bajar a reunirme con mis padres.

— Huele muy bien— sonreí llegando hasta la mesa, donde Lily servía la comida. Ella sonrió amablemente y se retiró— muchas gracias.

— ¿Y qué planes tienen para hoy? — Interrogué luego de comerme una patata.

— Uhm, creo que no tenemos ninguno— sonrió Renée.

— Quizá salgamos a dar un paseo— propuso mi padre.

— Sí, eso suena muy bien— se dirigieron una mirada que preferí ignorar.

— Ejem— aclaré mi garganta y volvieron a la realidad— yo creo que iré a dar una vuelta al pueblo, ¿puedo llevarme un carro? — Pregunté suavemente.

— Claro que sí, siempre y cuando regreses a una hora prudente.

— Y sin ropa provocativa— continuó mi madre y reí ligeramente.

— Lo prometo— alcé el meñique.

— Entonces no hay problema, puedes llevar el que quieras. — Generalmente así era Charlie. No solía prohibirme muchas cosas, aunque por supuesto, yo no era una chica rebelde ni la típica adolescente. Me llevaba bien con mis padres, tenía buenas calificaciones y soy muy responsable y centrada.

Lo que hice ayer, no lo había hecho antes, jamás.

Terminamos de almorzar de forma amena y logré olvidar el suceso con Edward, o al menos, desplazarlo lo suficiente como para que no me amargara la vida.

— Iré por mis cosas y volveré dentro de unas horas. Creo que comeré algo por allá a la hora de la cena— apunté antes de ir por mi bolso y el dinero que al final no había gastado.

Me apliqué un poco de perfume y bajé sin darme un vistazo en el espejo, me sentía cómoda y eso era suficiente.

— Ah, no manden a Edward a buscarme en caso de que me atrase. Llevo celular— les guiñé un ojo y rieron suavemente.

— De acuerdo.

Salí de allí con una sonrisa en los labios y me dirigí al garaje.

Tomé las llaves de una camioneta azul y me monté sin demora.

Arranqué cuando el cielo continuaba despejado y el sol brillaba entre el follaje de los árboles. Me sentía a gusto con las ventanillas abajo y el viento desordenando mis cabellos, y para hacerlo del todo perfecto, encendí la radio en una emisora country.

Al llegar a la puerta, sonreí a Tobías y él me abrió correspondiendo mi gesto.

— Gracias.

— Qué tenga buena tarde, señorita Bella— asentí en señal de agradecimiento y salí a la carretera flanqueada de álamos enormes.

Conduje por largo rato, acompañada de las alegres melodías hasta que comencé a divisar el pueblo.

La verdad, salir me hacía mucha emoción, más aún después de todo lo acontecido, era como borrarlo por un rato.

Aparqué frente a la plaza central, donde para mi grata sorpresa había una feria artesanal y algunos números culturales.

Atraída como la abeja a la miel, me dirigí sin demora una vez que dejé todo bien cerrado. La gente conversaba animadamente y el ambiente era agradable.

Me dejé arrastrar por el tumulto hacia el centro, donde algunas personas bailaban distintos estilos de música.

— Hey, yo te conozco— el comentario en voz profunda vino de mi izquierda y algo extrañada, miré en aquella dirección.

Me ruboricé en el acto, pues era el chico del bar.

— Oh…

— ¿Es lo mejor que esa linda cabecita tuya puede pensar? — Sonrió. Respiré un poco aliviada al saber que no estaba enfadado.

Solté una risa nerviosa.

—Escucha, lo siento mucho.

— ¿Era tu novio o algo así? — Interrogó sin dejar su buen humor.

— No, es… es un trabajador del fundo de mi padre. — Respondí y asintió.

— Ya veo, creo que es algo posesivo— rió.

— No, nada de eso. — Fui tajante en ese punto y prefirió cambiar el tema.

— ¿Y qué haces por aquí, solita?

— Solo tenía ganas de salir un rato, ya sabes. — Acomodé un mechón de cabello tras mi oreja.

— Ah, pues mira lo que son las coincidencias. ¿Te apetece dar este paseo conmigo? — Ofreció su brazo como todo un caballero victoriano y no pude evitar reír.

— ¿Por qué no? — Y me colgué de él.

Me llevó al inicio de la feria y caminamos lentamente entre los puestos.

— Te ves muy diferente a la otra noche— sonrió, recorriéndome con la mirada. Ah, sí claro. Ahora sí parecía una niña sin esa ropa y maquillaje. Inconscientemente solté un suspiro.

— Esta soy yo, lamento la decepción— dije dramática y rió.

— ¿Cuál decepción? — Se detuvo de repente y alzó mi barbilla con suavidad, debo reconocer que lo miré entre asustada y nerviosa—eres muy guapa Bella— sentí el rubor aflorar en mis mejillas y me aparté de su tacto.

— Ah, pues gracias caballero— reí para no quedar como una tonta.

Retomamos la marcha, hasta que me quedé embelesada en una artesanía. Se trataba de una pulsera de cuero tejida. No sabía por qué, pero me enamoré al instante.

— Espera un poco, voy a comprar esto— sonreí, dejando su brazo, aunque él lo impidió y a cambio sacó algo de su bolsillo.

— Quiero esta, por favor— sonrió al vendedor que diligentemente le entregó la pulsera. — Ten— me observó con picardía y negué con la cabeza.

— No debiste hacerlo— refunfuñé, pero terminé por sonreír. — Gracias— tomó mi muñeca y la colocó con delicadeza. Debo reconocer que sentí una ligera punzada agradable al roce de sus dedos. Supongo que en parte tenía que ver con el hecho de que nadie me tocaba así de suave, a excepción de mis padres. Y vamos, Jacob era de todo menos mi padre. Era un chico muy guapo que parecía algo interesado en mí.

— Claro que debía. ¿Quieres comer algo? Como que me dio hambre, soy un hombre muy hambriento— y al decirlo sus ojos destellaron con un chiste privado. Al comprenderlo bajé la mirada y me ruboricé.

— Sí quiero. También tengo hambre. — Entrelazó nuestros dedos y nos llevó al otro lado, donde había una tienda de helados.

Luego de pedirlos, tomamos asiento en una banquita.

El sol ya había bajado bastante y comenzaba a anochecer, sin embargo, la gente seguía tan animada como al principio, la música de los bailes seguía sonando y los vendedores promocionando sus productos.

La sensación de alegría y vitalidad me dejó una sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¿Así que estás de vacaciones con tus primos? — Asintió mientras tragaba su bocado.

— Me sorprende que lo recuerdes—sonrió.

— Es mi memoria, es un súper poder. — Le guiñé un ojo y me miró divertido.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

— Eh, no es para que me insultes— reí.

— Es mera curiosidad— sonrió seductoramente.

— Uhm, diecisiete a punto de cumplir los dieciocho.

— Ya veo. Aparentas menos— se encogió de hombros— al menos esta tarde.

— ¿Solo esta tarde? — Fingí un puchero.

— La otra noche te veías mayor—acotó y desvié la mirada hacia mi helado.

—Bueno, debes saber que no suelo vestirme así ni maquillarme. Fue un… digamos, "arranque"—hice comillas con mis dedos.

— Por pena de amor ¿verdad? — le sonreí tensa.

— Uhm, creo que era más un capricho. Ya sabes cómo somos las adolescentes— le resté importancia.

—No, puedo conocer al resto de ellas, pero no a ti. — Comentó con seriedad.

Se me quedó viendo directo a los ojos y me mordí los labios, un poco nerviosa.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes tú? — Interrogué para luego dirigir una cucharada a mi boca.

— Diecinueve.

— Aparentas más— jugué

— Ah, no me digas eso. Y yo que pensaba dejarme el bigote—se quejó y reí.

— No, no lo hagas. Te quedaría horrible.

— ¿Lo crees? — hizo un puchero.

— No lo sé. — Fingí observarlo con detenimiento, a lo que se quedó quieto. — Eres bastante guapo, así que creo que te quedaría bien. — Sonreí juguetona.

— ¿Acabas de llamarme guapo?

— Bastante guapo— corregí con vehemencia.

Estalló en una carcajada.

— No soy guapo, sólo "bastante guapo". Gracias por la aclaración.

— Para eso estamos.

Continuamos hablando por largo tiempo, gastándonos bromas y riéndonos de cualquier cosa. Debía reconocer que estar con Jacob era bastante cómodo y agradable, pues era todo un caballero y no un bruto como cierto personaje. Al pensar en él tuve que tragarme un gruñido y me removí inquieta en la silla, casi como si volviera a sentir el escozor de las nalgadas.

— Uh, ya se me ha pasado la hora. Debo regresar a mi casa— informé cuando se hizo un silencio.

Me comencé a poner de pie y él imitó mi gesto.

— Te acompañaré— sonrió al mirarlo interrogativamente.

— Pero… ya traje mi coche. Además no tienes que molestarte.

— No es molestia, para nada. Y yo te sigo en mi motocicleta, ¿vale? — Joder, ¡el tipo tiene una moto! Lo lamento, pero siempre he encontrado que es algo sumamente sexy.

— Está bien— solté una risita y comenzamos a caminar en dirección a la camioneta.

— Aguarda un minuto— él trotó hacia otro sector y mientras le esperaba aproveché de subirme y bajar las ventanillas.

— Ya estoy— venía arrastrando una motocicleta de estilo más bien clásico y color negro. Se notaba a leguas que solía utilizarla.

— Sígueme, entonces— le guiñé un ojo juguetona antes de encender el motor y ponerme en marcha.

Aguardó hasta que salí del estacionamiento y comenzó a ir tras de mí.

A menudo le buscaba en el espejo retrovisor, encontrándome con su casco y ropa meciéndose ante el azote el viento.

La carretera estaba despejada y las estrellas iluminaban bastante el firmamento, sonreí, sólo porque tenía ganas de hacerlo. Había sido una tarde redondita, sin sobresaltos y muy agradable.

Finalmente me detuve dentro de los caminos del terreno, justo cuando terminaba de esconderse del todo el sol y quedábamos a oscuras.

Aparcó y se levantó, quitándose el casco y meciendo el cabello negro.

— Ella, la modelo— molesté y sonrió ampliamente. ¿He dicho ya que tiene una hermosa sonrisa?

— Lo cierto es que trabajo en eso y he venido aquí solo para ocultar mi identidad. — Hizo muecas, provocándome carcajadas.

— Vale, seguro que sí. — Entonces hubo un breve silencio— bueno, ha sido un gusto volverte a ver y lo he pasado genial. Muchas gracias por todo— agradecí y pensé que era una despedida apropiada. Sin embargo, él se acercó unos pasos y sus ojos brillaron en la oscuridad.

— Hay algo que he querido decirte— susurró, sin despegar su mirada de la mía— lamento el beso y la forma en que me comporté contigo. Debo reconocer que una parte de culpa fue del alcohol, y la otra de que simplemente soy un hombre. Y tú una mujer muy bella— me mordí el labio inferior mientras mis mejillas se sonrojaban.

— No hay…

—…claro que hay necesidad de disculparse, y si me lo permites, quisiera demostrarte que sé cómo comportarme— sus dedos encontraron mi brazo y lo acarició dulcemente.

Me quedé sin palabras por un segundo, avergonzada y un tanto confusa. Porque sí, Jake era un chico muy apuesto y me atraía, pero… estaba ese otro tipo de ojos verdes…y ese maldito se folla a la jodida pelirroja.

— Eso sería agradable. — Mantuve la postura juguetona y sonriendo se acercó hasta posar su mano en mi cintura y la otra acariciando mi barbilla.

— Eres muy bonita, Bella.

— Ya te he dicho que sí, no hace falta que…— me quedé sin aliento cuando se acercó de repente hasta dejar sus labios en contacto, siendo sólo un roce. Era cálido y gentil, pero no sentía mariposas en mi estómago y eso me decepcionó. Aunque continué ahí, dispuesta a que me demostrara que sabía cómo comportarse.

Y cuando sus dedos se deslizaban hacia mi cuello para hacer del beso algo más profundo, una voz interrumpió el silencio.

— Tus padres te están esperando. — Espetó con voz dura, haciéndonos separar.

Su rostro era una máscara de enojo.

* * *

 **Hola! ¿Qué les pareció el cap?¿Las hace dudar sobre el final? Jaja**

 **Bueno, primero ¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios y favoritos! Y pierdan cuidado, que todas mis historias serán terminadas, quizá no tan rápido como quisiera, pero trataré de que sea en el menor tiempo posible ;) agradezco el apoyo y me alegra saber que les gusta.**

 **En verdad voy de salida, pero quería actualizar, así que aquí les dejo el cap y el lunes estaría subiendo el cuarto y penúltimo capítulo. Ya el miércoles si Dios quiere, estaría terminando esta historia y el viernes tomando "Por un heredero". Me despido chicas, esperando que hayan pasado unas lindas fiestas a pesar de todo (:**

 **Un abrazote enorme y muchas bendiciones ;)**

 **Pd: Lamento cualquier error ortográfico y/o de gramática que pude haber pasado por alto.**


	4. Persuasión

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. En cambio, la trama es mía.**

 **Capítulo IV**

 **Lamento la tardanza, el título no quería colaborar.**

" **Persuasión"**

…

— _Tus padres te están esperando. — Espetó con voz dura, haciéndonos separar._

 _Su rostro era una máscara de enojo._

Lo mandé al cuerno.

— Ya voy. — Le respondí de malas e ignorándolo por completo me volví hacia el chico moreno. — Lamento esto— hice un gesto con las manos.

— No te preocupes bonita— me acarició la mejilla y dejó un delicado beso ahí, que lentamente deslizó hasta plantarlo sobre mis labios. Le seguí el juego un poco aturdida, pero feliz de molestar al peón. Me aparté al caer en la cuenta que había estado usándolo, odiaría que me hicieran eso.

A cambio, le regalé la sonrisa más amable y coqueta que pude.

— Ve con cuidado y cuida de la moto— asintió divertido, haciendo un gesto sexy con el labio. Jake era muy guapo, no iba a negarlo.

— Algún día pasaré por ti para dar una vuelta.

— Claro. Estaré esperando— se despidió y montó su vehículo, arrancando rápidamente.

Suspiré un poco decepcionada.

Me gustaba estar con él, reflexioné yendo hacia la camioneta.

— ¿Continúa viéndose con él la señorita? — La mano del peón me arrebató las llaves.

— No te incumbe. Devuélvemelas—esperé con el brazo extendido.

— Así que ahora te rodeas de borrachos que te faltan al respeto. — Pensó en voz alta— así que eso me da derecho de hacer lo que quiera contigo ¿no? Ya que ni siquiera tú te respetas.

— No te metas en mi vida privada. Te lo advierto pe—me atajó del codo y me atrajo a su cuerpo con brusquedad, colocando su mano en mi boca.

— Vuélveme a llamar peón y…

— ¿Y qué? — Me zafé de sus dedos en mi boca. El simple roce me había hecho erizar los vellos del cuello. Maldito sea, refunfuñé mentalmente. — Entiende que ese es tu maldito lugar aquí y no tienes ni un sólo derecho a siquiera tocarme. — Me intenté soltar, pero me apretó más fuerte. —Me estás lastimando— me quejé sin aliento, pues el agarre era tan férreo que casi no podía respirar.

— Ah, discúlpeme usted— sólo lo aligeró un poco— permítame demostrarle que sé cómo comportarme con alguien de su tipo— una vez que dijo aquella frase que corroboró el hecho de que había estado espiando, tomó mis labios en los suyos con demasiada fuerza.

Me quejé ante lo avasallador que estaba resultando su toque, pues su sujeción era muy ruda y ni decir de su beso.

Movía su boca con insistencia y sin descanso, casi parecía que quería hacerme daño y no buscar una respuesta en mí.

Luché, golpeándole el pecho y empujándolo.

Él me soltó la boca un segundo y me empujó donde no había nada de luz y me arrinconó contra un árbol. Mi corazón latió desaforado cuando comprendí que en este lugar nadie podría vernos y que aunque pidiera ayuda, nadie escucharía.

— Oh, sí. Eres una chica lista— sonrió malvadamente cuando miró mis ojos asustados.

— Déjame ir— pedí con un hilo de voz y luchando nuevamente contra sus brazos.

— Pero ¿por qué? ¿No es esto lo que querías que ese tipo te hiciera? Yo sólo te estoy haciendo el favor— su sonrisa era tan fría como el tono de su voz. Sentí verdadero miedo cuando me sostuvo con fuerza de los hombros y bajó su mirada por mi cuerpo. — Un vestido, qué conveniente.

No comprendí.

— ¿Conveniente? — interrogué.

— Para una follada rápida— ante esa frase me estremecí y traté de huir con más afán. — Ssht, tranquila chiquita.

— ¡Cómo voy a estar tranquila si vas a violarme! — Grité, perdiendo por completo cualquier rastro de incertidumbre respecto a lo que haría.

— ¿Violarte? — Rió— lo desearás pequeña bruja, yo no violo. —Y trató de besarme nuevamente, pero volteé el rostro.

— Déjame ir, ¿qué de malo te he hecho? — Interrogué volviéndome para verlo— ¿Por qué siempre tienes que tratarme así y humillarme? — Me tragué el nudo en la garganta. Y él se detuvo, mirándome fijamente. — Basta con esto, yo te ignoraré desde ahora y haz lo mismo, ya me da igual— me encogí de hombros y lentamente me soltó.

— Isabella…

— ¿Qué te parece si empezamos desde ahora? — Propuse, y lamenté que mi buen día se viera arruinado de esta manera. El que me tocara y me prestara atención para únicamente dañarme me entristecía profundamente.

— No. — Su voz fue firme y volvió a agarrarme de los brazos, sin presionarme, al menos.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Porque no quiero y no es cortés andar interrumpiendo a la gente y yéndose así nada más. Lo que pasa contigo es que…

—… sí, sí, soy una niñita malcriada y que no sabe comportarse. — Repetí con rabia sus palabras— ¿qué quieres que haga? ¿Que me ponga a cuatro patas para que me des una buena tunda otra vez?

— No sugieras cosas de las que podrías arrepentirte, Isabella— advirtió con los ojos brillantes.

— Como sea, al diablo con esto, al diablo contigo. — Me zafé de sus manos. — Estoy harta y quiero terminar de pasar mis días aquí en paz. No te quiero cerca y

— Pero yo sí te quiero cerca, Bella—se acercó en otro plan, con la voz susurrante y los dedos tocándome gentilmente. Alcé la mirada para descubrir el engaño.

— ¿Qué? ¿Entonces por qué siempre me insultas? ¿Qué te hice?

— Tratarme como me tratas, enredarte con ese estúpido. — Gruñó esa última frase y ni cuenta me di de que me tenía sujeta de la cintura. Al notar lo cerca que se encontraba, comencé a hiperventilar. Incluso en la oscuridad su mirada seguía siendo clara para mí.

— Eso no te incumbe— espeté.

— Sí me incumbe. — Pasó perezosamente su nariz por mi cuello y tuve que sostenerme de algo, encontrando sus fuertes brazos

— ¿Por qué? — Pregunté con la voz temblorosa, aunque en este caso no tenía nada que ver con el miedo.

— Uhm…—murmuró, inspirando tras mi oreja y dejándome un delicado beso que me hizo estremecer.

— Edward— suspiré sin saber por qué y al hacerlo me sonrojé.

Él sonrió contra mi piel y me enfadé, por lo que lo empujé y me dejó hacerlo.

— Yo no soy tu juguetito. Y si quieres una follada rápida ve a revolcarte con Victoria— hablé entre dientes.

— ¿Quieres una larga? — Sonrió con intención y me ruboricé más todavía.

— Esto no es divertido y… y ni siquiera te he dado la confianza para que me tutees— paseó su mirada por mi cuerpo y me encogí.

— Tú preciosa boca no, pero tú cuerpo sí que me la ha dado.

— ¡Ash! Eres detestable. Ya dame las malditas llaves, quiero irme a casa pronto. Como dijiste anteriormente, mis padres me están esperando—sonrió de forma sombría, como si estuviera ocultándome algo y se regodeara en ello. Y contra todo pronóstico, me tendió lo pedido.

Oculté mi cara de estupefacción y corrí hacia el camino que ya tenía la iluminación correspondiente. Solo dirigí una única mirada hacia atrás y me encontré con todo su cuerpo apoyado contra el tronco y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, aún sonreía de aquel modo.

Algo confusa, me monté en la camioneta y manejé lo que faltaba hasta la casa.

Estacioné y me bajé sin ser demasiado consciente de eso, me encontraba muy metida en los recientes sucesos con Edward, tenía unos cambios de humor que iban a acabar con mi pobre salud mental. A veces era tan peligroso, y otras tan sarcástico y antipático…aunque claro, no es que últimamente haya sido un terrón de azúcar conmigo. Pero maldición, ¡cómo me gustaba ese hombre!

Mordiéndome el labio inferior abrí y entré a la casa.

Pasé de largo por el pasillo hasta que fruncí el ceño, las luces estaban apagadas y no había ruido por ningún lado.

— ¿Mamá? — Dejé las llaves en la mesita. — ¿Papá? —Nadie respondía por lo que confusa me dirigí a todos los posible lugares, encontrándome con lo mismo en cada rincón.

Subí las escaleras. Solo rogaba que al llegar al segundo piso no escuchara gemidos y jadeos, eso me traumaría de por vida.

En la segunda planta tampoco había luces ni ropa por el camino, por lo que deduje que definitivamente no se encontraban en casa.

Entonces el recuerdo de Edward diciendo que ellos me esperaban me hizo soltar un gruñido de enfado. Me había mentido para que Jake se marchara.

En verdad ese tipo me agradaba y él no tenía derecho a espantarlo.

Me dirigí a mi cuarto mientras meditaba y una vez dentro dejé el bolso y procedí a quitarme la ropa, tenía ganas de tomar una ducha.

Mis padres tendrían que volver tarde o temprano, y no había problema en que me dejaran sola. Podría ver una película, comer golosinas y helado hasta hartarme.

De repente, la idea de estar completamente sola comenzó a gustarme.

A la par que enjabonaba mi cuerpo comencé repasar mentalmente nuestra colección de filmes. Teníamos de acción, terror, suspenso…uhm. Seguro que también alguna de tipo porno, reí escandalosamente al imaginarme viendo una de esas.

— Ay, Isabella, no cabe duda de que estás muy loca— me dije una vez que salí y agarré una toalla para envolverla alrededor de mi cuerpo húmedo. Me sequé el cabello con la otra y luego la dejé para que se secara.

Cuando pasé por el lado del equipo de música lo encendí y tarareé las canciones con alegría.

Pasado pisado. Ese era mi lema, si permitía que las cosas que me hacían sufrir se reprodujeran una y otra vez en mi mente jamás podría estar feliz o alegre, y esa perspectiva no me agradaba nada, prefería recordar las buenas cosas y enfocarme por completo en ellas. Era además de todo, mucho más saludable.

Me vestí moviéndome al ritmo de las melodías y cepillé de igual modo mi pelo. Cuando me terminé de poner la camiseta extra larga. Apagué la radio y bajé en completa oscuridad al primer piso.

Conocía tan bien el lugar que no necesitaba encender las luces.

Caminé a la cocina y busqué algunos _snack_ y un bote de helado de fresas. También saqué una cerveza del refrigerador y lo cerré con el pie.

Y entonces, cuando iba hacia la sala donde aguardaba el inmenso plasma, una sombra me hizo parar en seco.

— No creo que tengas edad suficiente para estar bebiendo, señorita— casi grité y dejé caer las cosas cuando habló. Más que cualquier otro motivo por la impresión.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — Atrapó la botella antes que tocara el piso. Por mi parte, sostuve mi garganta con ambas manos. Mi corazón no dejaba de galopar en mi pecho.

Se encogió de hombros.

— Nada. — Traté de arrebatarle la bebida. Intento fallido, claro.

— ¿Cómo que nada? ¿Y por qué me mentiste? — La posible respuesta a la segunda pregunta me hizo retroceder, mientras lo observaba con cautela.

— ¿A qué te refieres exactamente? — Sus ojos mantenían fija su atención en mí y fruncí el ceño.

— Dijiste que mis padres me esperaban, pero no es así.

— ¿No? — Retrocedí otro paso, que él no demoró en avanzar. Nuevamente mi corazón inició sus frenéticos latidos.

Sacudí la cabeza.

— Y...y deberías irte. No quiero que estés aquí. — Conseguí murmurar, no con la fuerza que deseaba, pero algo es algo.

— ¿Por qué no? — Esto de huir como una gacela asechada por un león no era lindo. Sin embargo, el que su cuerpo estuviera tan cerca y su mirada tan sexy, eran suficientes para alejarme. Sabía que si él intentaba seducirme, lo obtendría todo de mí. Le costaría un poco, pero terminaría por ganar.

Así que planté pies en la tierra, me erguí y acomodé el cabello tras mis orejas.

— Porque este no es el sitio para los peones. Deberías estar cumpliendo tus labores, que es por eso que se te paga. — Pasé rápidamente por su lado y abrí la puerta de la cocina. — Ahora, márchate.

Bien, muy bien. Me felicité, al conseguir ignorar mi nerviosismo y actuar racionalmente.

Gruñó y me sobresalté al oírle maldecir con rabia.

A grandes zancadas llegó a mi posición y crucé los brazos para no delatarme.

— Estos son los momentos en lo que acabas con mi paciencia y haces que actúe de forma irracional. — Su rostro se cernió muy cerca y contuve el aliento ante su mirada de enfado y frustración.

Mentalmente me di ánimos para contestar.

— No tengo que estar aguantándote esto. ¿No entiendes la diferencia de roles? — Solté sarcástica y algo me decía que no era buena idea llevarlo al límite en este preciso instante.

De repente, sus manos me sujetaron firmemente de las caderas y pegué un brinco. Sobresaltada, lo vi a esos ojos encendidos de enojo. Vale, quizá no fue buena idea.

— ¿Sabes lo que te hace falta para comportarte como corresponde?

Tragué grueso, pero ya no podía callarme.

— Oh, déjame adivinar. ¿Unas nalgadas, quizá? — Me zafé de su agarre. — No pienso tolerar que lo hagas otra vez, no eres mi padre, ni mi madre ni nadie. Ni siquiera somos amigos.

— ¿Permitirías que un amigo te azotara el culo? — Sus fosas nasales se ensancharon cuando respiró agitadamente.

— Bueno, supongo que depende del amigo. — Desafié y noté su mandíbula tensarse. — Ya lárgate, tengo cosas que hacer. Ve a perseguir a alguna de tus amiguitas, seguro que ellas estarán encantadas de que les pongas las manos encima, y no sólo en el trasero, peón.

— Pues yo también tengo cosas que hacer. — Se podía decir que fue la única advertencia que recibí antes de verme cargada sobre su hombro. Cerró de una patada la puerta de la cocina y mientras avanzaba por el pasillo fue apagando lo que yo había prendido.

Una vez que recuperé el aire, comencé a patalear y maldecirlo para que me bajara. Pero se limitó a acomodarme y caminar decididamente hacia las escaleras.

Me atraganté con el aire al adivinar el rumbo de sus pasos. Y el terror no tardó en subir por mi columna.

— ¿A… dónde me llevas maldito? — No respondió, pero no hizo falta cuando con una mano me sostuvo y con la otra abrió mi habitación. Le pegué con bríos en la espalda y me moví con más fuerza; mas todo fue en vano en el momento que me tiró de cara a la cama.

Tardé en recuperarme del impacto tan repentino, aunque luego que lo hice faltó espacio para que yo huyera.

— Ven aquí, Isabella. — Su dedo señaló la gran cama.

— ¡Jamás! ¡Maldito desgraciado! ¿Cómo te atreves? — Su rostro mantuvo la seriedad y miré con impotencia hacia la puerta que él bloqueaba con su gran cuerpo.

— Ni lo pienses. — Adivinó mi pensamiento y le odié más. — Ven aquí. No te gustará si yo voy por ti.

Amenazó y era de temer con esa mirada endemoniada.

— No me gusta ahora. No veo cómo pueda disgustarme más. ¡Déjame ir! — Mis nervios estaban a flor de piel y sabía que si seguía presionando terminaría en un mar de lágrimas.

— Oh, nena, sí que puede gustarte menos, pero más a mí. — Avanzó y retrocedí hasta tocar el marco de la ventana.

— Si te acercas, saltaré. — Me apegué más y observé que podría escalar igual que la otra vez por la pared, entonces agarraría un coche y huiría.

— No alcanzarás, te atraparé antes. — Sin embargo, se quedó en su lugar. Eso debía significar algo, ¿no?

— O moriré por tu culpa. Déjame tranquila o tendré que acusarte de acoso. A mi padre no le sentará nada bien— a medida que hablaba, fui acercándome más hasta que sólo era cosa de pasar las piernas hacia fuera y bajar.

Dejé solo medio segundo sus ojos, lo juro. Y no me explico cómo es que llegó tan deprisa y me vi atrapada en sus brazos.

— ¡Basta! ¡Suéltame!

— Te lo dije, nena. —Sin previo aviso me dejó caer y volteé rápidamente, pero su mano atajó mi tobillo cuando traté de escapar. — No te conviene hacerme enfadar más.

— ¡Déjame maldito enfermo! — Me puso boca abajo en la cama y presionó su cuerpo de tal modo que me era imposible darle una patada o moverme siquiera. Sabía lo que haría, por lo que cuando tocó mi trasero y levantó mi camiseta hasta dejarme en ropa interior, grité.

Mi corazón latía tan deprisa que dolía y las manos me iban a sangrar si no dejaba de apretar las uñas contra mis palmas.

— Tan redondo y suave— lo acarició por primera vez sin demasiada ropa de por medio y luché contra su peso. — Quédate quieta. — Gruñó a mi oído. — Esto te gustará— aseguró, pero sabía que no sería así.

— No, ¡no lo hagas! — Fue en vano, pues al segundo sentí el impacto duro y resonante. La picazón de dolor no se hizo esperar. — ¡Basta! — Me mordí el labio para no llorar, pero para la segunda nalgada no lo pude controlar— Por favor… para— el sollozo salió de mis labios y mi cuerpo se quedó ahí, tendido.

Él se detuvo y lentamente me liberó de la presión sobre las piernas. Ni siquiera tuve que hacer el esfuerzo de voltearme, ya que Edward lo hizo por mí. Me miró por un instante antes de acunarme suavemente entre sus brazos.

— Lo siento. Perdí el control, no quiero hacerte daño, te lo juro. — Susurró sobre mi cabeza y lloré en silencio sobre su camisa que olía a él. Al Edward con el que jugaba de niña y que siempre estaba cuidándome. Me hacía sentir segura.

Me sostuvo hasta que me calmé y simplemente nos quedamos así.

— No sé qué es lo que pasa conmigo cuando te tengo cerca y comienzas a desafiarme. Tengo esta necesidad loca de dominarte. Por eso lo de las nalgadas, y también porque me gusta tu culo. — Como para hacer más válida la idea, lo rozó suavemente.

Aún escocía, solo que mucho menos.

— A mí no me gusta ese rollo de dominación ni sumisión, jamás me gustará. No soy partidaria del dolor, para empezar. Y nunca me voy a someter a nadie.

— Debí suponerlo, pero soy un bruto. Eres tan suave y delicada que nunca debí atreverme a siquiera pensarlo. — Guardó silencio por un segundo y me permití creerle. Este era el chico que yo conocía. — ¿Podrás perdonarme?

— ¿Y qué harás la próxima vez que te enfades conmigo? ¿Lo mismo y pedirás disculpas? — Se tensó ligeramente.

— Buscaré el modo de canalizarlo, lo prometo.

— Uhm. — Dudé y gentilmente me hizo mirarlo.

— Es una promesa, y sabes que las cumplo y respeto. — Era tan guapo que me robaba las malditas ideas.

— Bueno, creo que voy a creerte. Pero no voy a tolerártelo otra vez. — Aseguré. Y sonrió aliviado.

— De verdad lo lamento, en el momento me enciende… pero luego al darme cuenta que te he golpeado, me odio.

— Eso es… un poco retorcido.

— Lo sé. — Me miró con temor— no sé lo que me pasa contigo, de verdad. Quizá es por este deseo loco que siento de tenerte.

Fue mi turno de tensarme.

— Pero sé que probablemente no sientes lo mismo. Y que te gusta más ese chiquillo rico. Después de todo, soy un peón.

Sus últimas palabras me hicieron tener una pizca de culpa.

— Siento haberte tratado así, sabes que no me comporto de ese modo. — Simplemente me observó con atención— es solo que tú y… esa mujer me colmaron la paciencia. Tienes que ser muy desenvuelto de cuerpo como para tener sexo en el establo— la rabia me hizo reaccionar— y creo que me tienes que soltar ahora. Suéltame— forcejeé con su pecho que era una completa y total masa de músculos. — No quiero que me toques.

Él se negó a mi petición con una media sonrisa.

— ¿Estás celosa?

— Claro que no. — Continué luchando.

— ¿Estás celosa de que haya tenido sexo con Victoria? — Sonrió.

— ¡No! No me importa lo que hagas con ella. — Me aparté el cabello del rostro. — Ahora suéltame.

— Pues a mí sí me pone celoso que salgas con ese chico. Él no te conoce como yo, ni te quiere como yo. — Sus palabras casi me nublan la razón.

— Tú no me quieres. Lo único que quieres es un agujero en donde meterte y ¿sabes qué? Yo no voy a serlo, tengo sentimientos y no seré tu liberación de una noche. Si quieres un agujero, busca un árbol hueco. — Y dicho esto me impulsé hasta escaparme de sus brazos.

— Entonces no te importa si me acuesto con las chicas de aquí. — Susurró roncamente y sorprendida volteé en su dirección. Su mirada era ardiente mientras me observaba.

— No. — Mentí, ignorando el burbujeo de mi sangre ante el escenario. Maldita sea, yo lo vi primero. Eso debía contar de algo, ¿no?

— ¿Estás completamente segura?

— ¿Qué quieres que te responda? Así te puedes ir de una vez. — Puse las manos en jarras y se levantó hasta quedar frente a mí.

— Quiero que me digas la verdad. Yo sí te quiero, por eso te persigo. Y no sólo hablo de desearte como mujer— sus ojos se entretuvieron en mis pechos y sentí como la sangre se precipitaba a ciertos lugares. — Me gustas mucho, Isabella. Desde que éramos niños, pero nunca me viste de ese modo. — Entonces un ligero sonido de rabia salió de sus labios— ¿o es porque no tengo tu dinero?

— ¡Claro que no! Eso no tiene nada que ver.

— ¿Y qué sí tiene que ver? — Lentamente se acercó al punto de que nuestras manos casi se rozaban.

— Pues… pues— sus ojos eran tan intensos y cálidos que estaba derritiéndome.

— ¿Cuáles son tus excusas, Bella Swan? — Sus manos grandes y varoniles se posaron en mis caderas y di un respingo. Como dije, mis nervios están a flor de piel.

— No me-no me gustas— mentí, pero sonó terrible.

— ¿Ni siquiera como para darme un beso de buenas noches? — De inmediato mi mirada se desvió a su boca de labios irregulares, pero sin duda tentadores. Hasta esa parte de su cuerpo expresaba el poder y masculinidad que parecía emanar por sus poros.

— N-no. — Tragué con cuidado.

— ¿No?

Está vez simplemente sacudí la cabeza, porque las sensaciones en mi cuerpo estaban eliminando una a una mis reservas. Y el repentino calor que sentí al pensar en besarlo o tocarlo, se encontraba consumiéndome.

Sonrió al acomodar cabello tras mi oreja.

Mis ojos volaron a los suyos que se mantenían fijos en mis labios. Vi cómo se empezaba a inclinar al punto de que nuestras narices se tocaban.

— Creo que sí me quieres dar un beso de buenas noches. — Afirmó entonces y al intentar voltear el rostro, lo sostuvo con firmeza.

Mis latidos se dispararon y repentinamente me faltó el aliento.

— Tú quieres que lo haga. — Conseguí murmurar. Y luego tragué grueso cuando se aproximó todavía más. Ahora simplemente faltaba un centímetro y nuestras bocas se rozarían y mi control se iría por la borda.

— Sí. Quiero.

* * *

 **Hola! ¿Qué les pareció el cap? Ya sé, ya sé… muchas de ustedes odian a este Edward, hasta yo lo odio y amo, pero quería hacer algo como esto y dado que es un fanfic breve, las cosas no se enredarán más xd**

 **En fin, respecto a la historia, el otro cap ya es el final y termino esta. En realidad, sólo me queda agradecer por los reviews, y como dije, si fuera de trama más larga ni jodiendo le hago las cosas tan simples a este bastardo jaja, pero así están las cosas, de todos modos, gracias por todos los comentarios, me encanta leer lo que piensan, de verdad y también agradezco por los favoritos y alertas (: ahora me tengo que ir a estudiar, así que me despido deseándoles una muy buena semana, nos leemos el miércoles ;)**

 **Un abrazote enorme y muchas bendiciones!**

 **Pd: lamento cualquier error de ortografía y/o de gramática que pude haber pasado por alto.**


	5. Calor

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía.**

 **Capítulo V**

 **Final**

" **Calor"**

…

— _Sí, quiero._

Esas dos palabras fueron la única advertencia que dio antes de presionar sus labios contra los míos. Al principio sólo fue eso; presión. Y de este modo sí podía mantenerme estoica y negarle acceso, pero las cosas se complicaron cuando comenzó a rozar su boca contra la mía. Traté de afirmarme de algo, y mis uñas simplemente encontraron la pared. Y ni hablar de tratar de huir; su mano aún me sujetaba.

Y como si eso fuera poco, en una de aquellas caricias, sentí la punta de su lengua pasar por la comisura de mis labios. Me tembló hasta lo más profundo ante ese toque prácticamente prohibido. Y no me cabía la menor duda de cuán bien funcionaban mis hormonas, que en poco y nada tenían mi piel más caliente de lo normal y mi cabeza llena de pensamientos que incluían una cama.

Al sentirme sobrepasada, eché la cabeza hacia atrás, rompiendo el contacto.

— Edward, no puedo ha…— aprovechándose de que hablé, me agarró de la nuca y en menos de un segundo estaba besándome, tratando de conseguir mi respuesta que cada vez se me hacía más difícil de negar. Y es que lo deseaba _tanto._

— Vamos Bella, devuélveme el beso. Puedo sentir que también me quieres. — Y no mentía. Mis pechos se sentían más pesados y casi doloridos por una necesidad primaria y que me era prácticamente ajena. Era un simple feto en esto de las relaciones. Aunque sí había una cosa que tenía clara, quería a Edward. Lo quería de un modo salvaje y sabía que podía tenerlo con un simple movimiento. Así que ¿a qué estaba esperando?

Moví mis labios con los suyos y dejé que mis manos cumplieran su anhelo de agarrarlo de la nuca, atrayéndolo. Lo besé con fervor y pasión, de un modo que jamás habría creído posible. Era casi como si necesitara fundir mi boca con la suya, nada parecía suficiente.

Y de pronto su lengua entró en mi boca, di un pequeño brinco y él simplemente bajó sus manos hasta mi cintura, de donde me tomó con fuerza. Al notar mi vacilación, comenzó a hacer movimientos lentos que me eran fáciles de imitar, y a los segundos ya estábamos enzarzados en una lucha por el control. Él me enseñaba y yo aprendía. La simple idea de ese juego me estaba poniendo húmeda entre las piernas.

Necesitaba más de él.

Pareció leerme el pensamiento porque sin previo aviso me agarró de los muslos y sin que me lo dijera, enredé mis piernas en su cintura. El gimió cuando nuestras zonas bajas se rozaron y comprendí el por qué cuando me depositó sobre el tocador, botando todo alrededor. Edward tenía una erección que golpeaba contra mi feminidad. Jadeé ante las sensaciones y nos apartamos un segundo.

Su mirara era lujuria pura y sabía que la mía también. Estaba caliente, así de simple. Y quería hacer esto justo ahora.

Rápidamente y antes que me arrepintiera desabotoné su camisa y se la terminó de sacar por los brazos. Mi atención se quedó en su pecho y abdomen atlético. Era mil veces mejor de lo que había imaginado.

— Estás tan duro. — Susurré tocándolo con mis ansiosas manos.

— No tienes ni idea. —Su respiración era acelerada cuando bajé a su cinturón y lo quité, aventándolo lejos. Proseguí a desabotonar su jeans y bajar el cierre. En el proceso pasé a rozar con mis nudillos su hinchado miembro y se tensó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. — Joder, princesa. ¿Qué intentas hacer? — Mi curiosidad pudo más que el sentido común y de un jalón le bajé los pantalones, y su ropa interior siguió el mismo camino.

Mi boca se abrió por sí sola al admirarlo desnudo y con esa _cosa_ envarada y apuntando directamente hacia mí. Se me secó la garganta y me mordí los labios. Sin ser capaz de dejar de verlo. Era grande, bastante grande y eso podía decirlo a pesar de mi falta de experiencia.

— No me mires así. — Prácticamente gimió y con las mejillas rojas lo vi directo a los ojos. Había tanta hambre y anhelo en ellos que guiada por instintos, acaricié desde sus hombros hasta la cadera, para finalmente tomar entre mis manos su virilidad. — No tienes que…

— Quiero. — Utilicé su expresión antes de comenzar a explorarlo con mis dedos. Acariciando su longitud de arriba abajo. Ni idea tenía de cómo masturbarlo, pero seguro se me ocurría algo.

— Bella…— Gruñó cuando pasé el pulgar por sobre la punta. Dio un ligero respingo y un sonido casi animal brotó de sus labios. Coloqué una de mis manos sobre la base de su polla y la otra más arriba. Y comencé a mover primero la de abajo y luego la otra. Soltó una sarta de improperios y se apoyó en la madera. Pude notar cómo sus brazos y todo su cuerpo, en verdad, parecía estar en tensión máxima. — No voy a durar si-si sigues haciendo eso…— gimió cuando bombeé más fuerte y frené la velocidad.

—Eres suave y duro a la vez… me gusta. — Mientras lo masajeaba, alcé los ojos hacia su rostro y él me correspondió, gimiendo cuando aceleraba el ritmo y prácticamente gruñendo al ponerme más lenta. Y jamás creí que verlo de este modo y sentir que yo tenía el control de su placer iba a ponerme tanto. Pero todo mi cuerpo estaba receptivo, los pezones me dolían y ni hablar de esa parte íntima que parecía una jodida piscina caliente con palpitaciones incluidas.

— Sí… sí, así— no dejó de mirarme y noté cómo se ponía incluso más rígido entre mis manos y su respiración se volvía casi errática. — Apriétame Bella— no lo complací de inmediato y se relamió los labios. Sus ojos se nublaron de placer y las mejillas se le colorearon— por favor— nunca pensé que iba a sentirme tan poderosa con un hombre como Edward. Pero justo así me sentía y decidí ser buena y hacerle caso, así que apreté y me deslicé por su dura extensión con más rapidez. — Joder, sí… Bella…— jadeó y gimió gravemente, echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras se liberaba sobre mis piernas, tensándose y creciendo por momentos.

Sentí la calidez de su eyaculación y supe que era el momento más erótico que alguna vez había visto. Verlo tan entregado al placer que yo le había dado casi hace que me corra. Así de intenso había sido.

Lo acaricié entre mis manos hasta que comenzó a temblar y se apoyó contra mi hombro, respirando agitadamente; como si hubiera acabado de correr una interminable distancia.

Lo solté y a cambio puse las manos en su espalda sudorosa.

— Acabaste con todo mi condenado control. — Susurró una vez que se recuperó y alzó la cabeza. Su mirada de admiración no tenía precio. E incluso veía otra emoción brillar en sus ojos verdes. — Mierda—echó un vistazo hacia abajo— siento que voy a correrme por solo mirarte las piernas así. — Entonces se agachó y se subió los bóxers. Dejó los pantalones en el suelo y partió al baño. De inmediato mi cuerpo protestó, haciéndome plenamente consciente de lo mojada que estaba y lo mucho que necesitaba que me tocaran.

Antes que pudiera preguntarme hacia donde había ido, regresó con una toalla húmeda y sin despegar sus ojos de los míos, llegó hasta ponerse entre mis muslos y limpiarme con dedicación.

— Ya está— susurró lanzándola lejos. — Ahora. — Me tomó los brazos y los elevó en el aire— es tu turno. — Y me quitó la camiseta, dejándome en simples bragas, puesto que no traía sujetador.

Cuando superé el shock inicial, atiné a cubrirme y sonrojarme.

— Ah, conmigo no tienes que sentir vergüenza. Me pareces la mujer más hermosa— con gentileza me hizo quitar las manos. Mi respiración se aceleró al igual que mi corazón. Más todavía cuando me miró los pechos por largos e intensos segundos. — Eres perfecta, bonita. Y quiero saber una cosa— me miró a los ojos y lo contemplé con duda. El tipo me tiene caliente, húmeda y con las tetas al aire ¿y quiere saber una cosa? — ¿Qué tanto te gusta que te toquen aquí? — Uno de sus dedos pasó por toda mi redondeada forma hasta frotar casi imperceptiblemente mi pezón erecto. Eso solo agudizaba el dolor en mi entrepierna. Necesitaba más— ¿y aquí?—No sé cómo una de sus manos llegó tan deprisa a mi centro, pero lo sentí presionando contra mi ropa interior. — Mierda, estás muy mojada— frotó con los nudillos el capullo hinchado y mi cabeza topó contra la pared cuando cerré los ojos y me mordí el labio por el placer. — Entonces dime— se apartó y lo observé casi con súplica. — ¿Qué tanto te gusta? O... — me besó suavemente y gemí cuando su pecho se frotó contra el mío. Yo no sabía qué parte de esto dolía de esta forma, quiero decir, me encontraba tan excitada que llegaba a estar dolorida. — ¿Prefieres que te muestre primero? — Sonrió antes de tomar mis pechos entre sus manos y masajearlos en círculos, con pequeños apretones de vez en cuando. Me mordí otra vez el labio para no gemir como quería. — Tomaré eso como un sí.

Sí, hombre. Tú solo… haz lo que sabes.

Y él sí que sabía cosas. Partió con los masajes lentos, para continuar apretando ligeramente mis pezones entre su pulgar e índice, haciéndome experimentar mucho placer. Luego procedió a besarme la garganta, la clavícula e ir bajando hasta que se encontró con mis curvas, donde su boca se dedicó a dejarme unas pequeñas mordidas y chupetones que me hicieron mover involuntariamente sobre la superficie. Además de sostenerlo de los cabellos para que no se apartara, no ahora cuando mi cuerpo clamaba por él y sus mimos.

Y de pronto, él solo se metió en la boca una de las puntas de mis senos y la succionó primero suavemente y luego tan fuerte que cuando se apartó me punzaba casi dolorosamente, pero de todas maneras era placentero. Muy placentero.

— Gime para mí, Bella. Hazlo bonita—dejé de lastimarme con los dientes para soltar pequeños quejidos de placer en el momento que repitió la acción con el otro pezón. Dejándolo tan rojo como el anterior. Para luego lamerlos hasta dejarlos húmedos y estremecerme con cada corriente de aire que golpeaba contra mí. Se sentía tan bien y tan potente que creía que iba a estallar, mi cuerpo no podía con tanto.

Tan metida estaba en sentir que acepté con gusto que introdujera su hábil mano bajo mis bragas empapadas y con la otra separara más mis piernas.

Contuve el aliento cuando uno de sus dedos hizo contacto con el botón que me volvía loca y hacía que todo mi cuerpo se tensara y diera pequeños espasmos, al igual que lo hacía mi centro que se sentía vacío.

— Tan jodidamente húmeda y resbaladiza— pronto tenía dos dedos acariciándome, haciendo que algo que amenazaba con hacerme dejar de respirar se construyera en mi vientre. Y si creía que eso era todo, me sorprendió cuando rápidamente me quitó las bragas hasta los tobillos y su otra mano jugó con mi entrada.

— Edward— jadeé tratando de cerrar las piernas por lo intenso que sentía sus dos manos en mi zona. Sin embargo, lo impidió colocándose entre ellas y metiendo sin previo aviso uno de sus gruesos dedos en mi interior.

Me tensé tanto que mi cabeza se elevó por lo menos diez centímetros y ni un solo sonido escapó de mi boca entreabierta.

— Estás tan estrecha maldita sea. Quiero entrar en ti ahora, expandirte con mi polla. Mierda, no puedo pensar en otra cosa. — Soltó en tono brusco y me quejé en el momento que quiso meterme otro dedo. No podía entrar tan fácilmente, no sin hacerme daño al menos. Ya que al intentarlo me había dolido. — Bien, bien— jadeó—iré más despacio.

Estimuló con más energías aquel capullo y metió y sacó el dedo de mi interior, palpando de paso mis paredes y como si tratara de abrir ese ajustado canal, tanteó con ambos mi entrada hasta que ésta se lo permitió. Ni siquiera podría describir el placer que eso me produjo, se sentían tan bien dos de sus dedos follándome que perdí el juicio y el control.

Y todo lo que necesité para estallar fue una mordida ligera en el hombro. Me deshice en un largo y profundo gemido con su nombre, mientras todo se desvanecía alrededor y cada uno de mis músculos y nervios se contrajo, para terminar en una seguidilla de espasmos.

Apena comenzaba a tener conciencia de lo que me rodeaba y de mis extremidades, cuando súbitamente retiró los dedos y asiéndome de los muslos me levantó y trasladó a la cama.

Únicamente atiné a jadear por aire. El orgasmo había sido tan intenso que todavía no recuperaba el aliento.

— Eres hermosa cuando te corres, Bella. No puedo esperar a entrar en tu ajustado coño. — Extendió mis piernas para meterse entre ellas y aprovechó de volver a estimularme con su pulgar. Me estremecí sin querer ante lo híper sensible que me encontraba, casi lloriqueando — Tan húmeda. Tan lista para mí.

Hizo que mis extremidades inferiores quedaran justo a la altura de sus caderas.

— Yo— comencé a decir al notar de nueva cuenta una potente erección que ahora reposaba en mi vientre. El conocido temor popular hizo mella en mi mente y coloqué ambas manos en sus hombros, evitando que hiciera cualquier movimiento.

Su mirada saltó hacia la mía y no pude evitar morderme los labios, ya hinchados, por lo sexy que lucía excitado.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Es… — ¿y si al decírselo se arrepentía y se iba? — No quiero que seas brusco, ¿sí? — Recordaba perfectamente bien cómo había follado a esa chica en el establo y podría imaginarme que más de algún dolor debió padecer al día siguiente. Él se movía como un animal contra ella, casi con violencia. Y no me hallaba tan segura de querer eso para mí.

Su mirada se suavizó y una lenta sonrisa afloró en esos labios del pecado.

— Eres virgen. — Afirmó y sentí cómo me ponía roja. Y el que me viera de aquel modo prácticamente posesivo, no ayudaba demasiado. Sentía que podría conocer cada uno de mis secretos y lugares más íntimos. — De cualquier forma, jamás te habría tomado como un salvaje. Es extraño, pues nunca soy cuidadoso a la hora de tener sexo, pero lo que más deseo es hacértelo despacio, lento y suave. Colmarte de mimos y atenciones — aflojó su postura, permitiendo que parte de su peso cayera sobre mí.

Ahogué el gemido ante el roce de mis pechos contra su masa de músculos.

— Haces que me desconozca, nena— su boca trazó un camino desde mi mejilla hasta mis labios, que ya lo esperaban. Quizá se lo había puesto muy fácil, pero yo lo quería y no tenía por qué negarme este placer.

Su boca finalmente hizo contacto con la mía, cubriéndome con un beso tierno. Tan suave y gentil que mi corazón se agitó apasionado.

Le correspondí y acaricié su mandíbula con ambas manos, él dejó que las suyas tocaran lentamente desde mis hombros hasta mi cadera.

— Eres tan suave, tan frágil y delicada que siento que no tengo el derecho— susurró bajando por mi garganta.

Una de sus grandes manos, bajó hasta mi zona sur y comenzó a jugar entre mis pliegues, poniéndome incómodamente mojada. Gemí reiteradas veces y otras me aguanté, utilizando mi labio como barrera.

Se dedicó a humedecer otra vez mis pechos y comencé a agitarme en la cama, apretándolo entre mis piernas de forma inconsciente. Perdí la razón otra vez y simplemente me concentré en mis instintos más primitivos. Y esos solo querían aquella longitud enervada y caliente dentro.

— Dime que pare, dímelo o definitivamente voy a tomarte. —Jadeó bajando sus caderas un poco y abandonando la penetración constante que mantenía con sus dedos. Gemí en protesta porque aquel nudo en mi estómago estaba demasiado tenso como para darle largas.

— Hazlo, quiero que lo hagas— susurré a su oído y se tensó cuando su polla finalmente encontró mi entrada. Algo de miedo sentí al notar la presión que hacía, ¿cómo iba a meterme eso sin que doliera? Pensé bastante tarde, pues ya le había dicho que me tomara. — Sólo… ten cuidado.

— Te quiero bonita y quiero que esto sea bueno para ti. — Me miró a los ojos en el preciso momento que arremetía contra mi centro, que le negó la entrada al principio. — No puedo prometer que no dolerá… eres bastante estrecha. — Musitó con esfuerzo antes de volver a impulsarse.

En esta ocasión, mi canal se ensanchó lo suficiente como para darle cabida a la cabeza. No iba a negar que se sentía bastante incómoda la presión, pero también muy placentera.

Buscó mis labios y me besó despacio, mientras de la misma forma iba penetrándome. Sentía cómo cada pulgada de su grosor me invadía de la forma más intima. Y todo iba bien hasta que se volvió demasiado estrecho, lo cual me provocó dolor, así que no pude evitar el quejarme y poner el cuerpo en tensión.

— Dulce Jesús, estás más apretada de lo que creí. Te sientes tan bien— su voz era casi de admiración al empujarse más profundo. — Cariño… esto puede dolerte. — Advirtió con voz trabajosa y asentí, cerrando los ojos.

Aunque eso no evitó que soltara un gemido lastimero cuando sin previo aviso se retiró y entró de una sola vez. El dolor fue bastante intenso y no pude evitar poner mis manos tensas en su pecho y echar la cabeza hacia atrás, hundiéndola en la cama.

Mierda, sí que dolía.

— Pasará pronto, lo prometo. — Habló entre dientes y procuré cerrar bien la boca en lo que las locas pulsaciones de mi interior ante el invasor se calmaban poco a poco. Él llenó de besos mi hombro, cuello, clavícula y comienzo de los senos, distrayéndome cada vez más de lo que me acongojaba, hasta que únicamente me quedaba una leve sensación de molestia, que era insignificante al notar que se encontraba dentro mío y era capaz de distinguir su calor y el inmenso deseo que tenía de que moviera su miembro para frotar mis paredes que parecían adherirse a él.

Solté un jadeo, al notar que se movía suavemente entre mis piernas, retirándose.

— ¡No! — Lo abracé con fuerzas.

— Sht, tranquila. — La sacó hasta casi quedarse fuera para meterse lentamente otra vez, como si quisiera revivir la primera penetración. Y no podía quejarme, era justo lo que necesitaba y me sentí plenamente llena y complacida.

Me aferré a su espalda, clavándole los dedos cuando repetía aquel dulce tormento que construía algo en mi bajo vientre, que sabía sería el triple de fuerte que el anterior.

— Te sientes tan bien, tan jodidamente bien—su boca errante se detuvo en mi oreja, dando repetidas mordidas a mi lóbulo— quisiera quedarme dentro de tu ajustado canal por siempre. —Jadeé al notar que cambiaba el ritmo de penetración. Siendo mucho más vigoroso y rápido. — Estoy tan cerca— habló entre dientes y adiviné el esfuerzo que le suponía controlarse.

Mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás al notar sus dedos bajar hasta acariciar mi clítoris con energías.

El aire comenzó a faltarme y mis dedos se clavaron más en su espalda, pareciera como si repentinamente todo mi cuerpo se hubiera puesto en tensión y esperaba con ansias algo. Joder, yo quería y necesitaba ese algo.

— Más…— supliqué sin ser plenamente consciente de ello y gruñó, complaciéndome. Apreté mis piernas y mordió mi cuello, lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerme soltar un gritito.

Se sentía tan potente e intenso que estuve tentada de pedirle que parara, y cerrar las piernas. Casi me dolía y mis pulmones no eran capaces de capturar el aire necesario.

— Vamos hermosa, córrete— besó mi sien, moviéndose más fuerte, acariciando perfectamente bien cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas internas y se sentían increíbles sus dedos sobre estimulándome. Hasta que tuve que sacarlo, hasta que tuve que paralizar todos mis procesos mentales y dejarme arrastrar por aquella intensidad que me hizo cerrar los ojos y soltar un sonoro gemido.

Y estaba segura que de haber estado en otras circunstancias, el dolor en mi espalda hubiera sido terrible ante tamaña rigidez.

— Eso es, sí… apriétame. Ah… Bella— gimió roncamente antes de golpear torpemente y tensarse, liberándose en mi interior.

El sentir su calidez emanando profundamente dentro de mí me hizo sentir completamente satisfecha y me estremecí con fuerzas.

Aquel orgasmo había sido simplemente devastador.

Al segundo lo sentí desplomarse, aunque no era consciente de su peso aún. Trataba de recuperar el aliento y dejar de jadear como una condenada.

Él no se encontraba mucho mejor, de todos modos. Su respiración era igual o más errática que la mía y sabía que percibía las contracciones de mi centro.

Atiné a acariciar sus cabellos cuando logré calmarme un poco, y revivir lo recientemente sucedido. Había estado con Edward del modo más íntimo posible y no podía estar mejor. Me sentía satisfecha y contenta, por eso una sonrisa se deslizó en mi rostro.

— Lo siento, cariño— rápidamente se volteó sobre su costado, asiéndome fuertemente de la cintura para llevarme con él.

— No me molestaba— susurré roncamente.

En verdad no lo hacía, pero de esta forma podía oír su corazón y sentir su respiración en mi cabeza; además, pronto sus dedos hicieron círculos en mi hombro. Lento y suave, tal como me había hecho el amor.

Decirlo en mi mente provocaba reacciones que iban desde la vergüenza al gozo.

— Estuviste magnifica— sonreí.

— Tú hiciste todo.

— No es así, jamás pensé que fueras tan apasionada y sensible.

Colocó un brazo bajo su cabeza y la otra la usó para pegarme a su cuerpo desnudo, me acomodé a antojo y solté un suspiro algo vergonzoso.

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó preocupado y asentí.

— Solo...arde un poco, pero supongo que es normal— mi voz apenas fue un hilo. Y mis mejillas dos circunferencias rojas.

— Lamento haberte causado dolor— acarició mi enmarañado cabello.

— No lo hagas, yo casi ni recuerdo esa parte. El resto fue lo suficientemente intenso como para omitirla.

Rió suave y roncamente.

— Vamos a darnos una ducha— se levantó conmigo entre los brazos.

Protesté como niña pequeña.

— ¿Ahora?

— No me hagas pucheros señorita— tocó la punta de mi nariz y sonrió arrebatadoramente.

— No quiero darme una ducha, quiero dormir— como para reforzar la idea se me escapó un bostezo.

— Debes sentirte incómoda, después de todo…— y repentinamente se quedó en silencio y noté cómo su rostro se ponía serio y preocupado.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué anda mal? — Interrogué con el ceño fruncido.

— Me vine dentro de ti— soltó.

— ¿Y?

— Y no usé protección. — Le di la espalda y me levanté, con la sábana pegada al pecho.

— ¿Y tienes alguna enfermedad? — Jugué un poco.

— No.

— Pues yo también estoy sana. ¿Cuál es el problema? — Internamente me reí al voltearme.

— Bella— el color huyó de su rostro— pude dejarte embarazada.

— ¿Eso sería malo para ti?

— No, claro que no. Pero aún estas estudiando y…— se perdió en explicaciones, gestualizando un montón de cosas. Así que no pude resistirl y solté una carcajada. — Bella no es divertido, un bebé requiere muchos cuidados. Tendremos que casarnos…— me hacía tanta gracia verlo así de compungido.

— Edward, no hay forma de que me embarace. Me inyecto todos los meses anticonceptivos.

Se detuvo y me miró con los labios entreabiertos.

— ¿Por qué? — Me ruboricé.

— Porque… porque son cosas de chica. — Me miró dudoso un segundo antes de comprender.

— Ya veo. — Se puso de pie, sin vergüenza de estar desnudo frente a mí. Evité mirarle de la cintura para abajo. — Bueno, eso nos permite hacerlo sin condón. A mí parecer se siente mejor ¿no crees? — Se aproximó con sus andares felinos y me turbé entera.

— Ehm…yo… uhm, no lo sé— aferré el agarre de la sábana y él sonrió, tomándome de las caderas suavemente.

— Yo podría enseñarte la diferencia. — Con su nariz acarició mi cuello y tragué con precaución.

— ¿Cómo? — Mi voz sonó muy temblorosa. Era increíble cómo me afectaba en cuestión de segundos.

— Podría hacerte el amor con condón y luego sin él. Seguro que notarías la diferencia. — Susurró a mi oído y me mordí el labio inferior, perdiéndome en las imágenes.

— Yo…— me acarició la espalda y sus manos de pronto encontraron mis senos, cubriéndolos por completo.

Las succiones de antes, habían dejado bastante sensibles mis pezones, por lo que no pude evitar un quejido.

Su mirada interrogante me coloreó las mejillas.

No me dio tiempo a hablar, él solo bajó la sábana y miró mis pechos.

Su boca se convirtió en una tensa línea de disgusto.

— No cabe duda de que soy un bruto. — Entonces sin más, me tomó del brazo y me hizo ir hasta el baño. Debo reconocer que me había perdido, no entendía su repentino cambio de humor.

— ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

— Te lastimé, fui muy brusco. — Explicó abriendo la llave y probando la temperatura del agua. Cuando estuvo conforme me quitó la sábana y me instó a meterme dentro.

De inmediato el líquido corrió por mi cuerpo y cabello, pegándolo a mi rostro.

— No es así. Me ha gustado todo, no siento que me hayas lastimado— me colocó bajo el chorro directo y comenzó a mojar mi pelo.

— Solo mírate, Bella. — Lo hice y únicamente noté mis pechos enrojecidos, sobre todo las puntas.

— No hagas que el momento se arruine ¿quieres? Y puedo bañarme sola— espeté dándole la espalda y echándome champú.

— Quiero hacerlo por ti. — Lo ignoré.

— Además, a mí me gustó todo, de cabo a rabo. No tienes un mínimo derecho a arruinarme ahora. — Lo señalé enfadada con el dedo índice y luego aclaré mi pelo. Siguiendo con el bálsamo. Y cuando fui por el jabón, él lo interceptó.

— Vale, lo siento. — Su mirada demostraba la veracidad de sus palabras. — Es sólo que no quería que nada te doliera, no te quería hacer daño.

— De aquí a mañana estarán perfectamente. Y tampoco es que me duela tanto, solo me molesta. Nada más— le permití voltearme para que me enjabonara la espalda.

Y lo hizo tan lento y dulce que se me derritió todo. Del mismo modo con el resto de mi cuerpo, saltándose la zona entre mis muslos.

— Creí que querrías hacerlo tú— me cedió el jabón y le di gracias, porque sí me hubiera dado vergüenza que él… bueno, me lavara _ahí_.

Asentí y le dejé espacio para que limpiara ese cuerpo del señor.

Por mi parte, eliminé los restos de nuestro encuentro y enjuagué con cuidado mi piel.

— Ven— aclaró el bálsamo en mis cabellos con delicadeza y cerré los ojos, disfrutando del masaje relajante. — Ya está— susurró a mi oído, dándome un húmedo beso en el cuello.

Entonces apagó el agua y cogió una toalla que envolvió en mi cuerpo. Él permaneció desnudo y carraspeé.

— Podrías ehm, cubrirte el _asunto_. —Aparté la mirada para arrastrarla a su cara. Sonrió de lado y de haber tenido bragas, se hubieran caído.

— Antes no parecía incomodarte mi asunto. —Rió mientras mis mejillas se ponían rojas. Sin embargo, mantuve su mirada.

Hizo lo que pedí y rápidamente quitó el edredón de la cama desordenada. De inmediato, caí en la cuenta de varias cosas que fomentaron la ansiedad en mi vientre. Robóticamente, cogí un camisón que pasé distraídamente por mi cabeza. Ni siquiera me preocupé de tomar unas bragas o un sujetador, mi mente estaba en otra parte.

— Bella— oí que me llamaba. Al contemplarlo, fruncía el ceño. — ¿Qué ocurre? — Al segundo sostenía mis manos. — Puedes decirme cualquier cosa— besó los nudillos con suavidad y me mordí el labio, dudosa.

— Sólo estaba pensando.

— ¿En qué?

— En esto, en nosotros, en lo que acabamos de hacer

— ¿Te arrepientes? — Su rostro fue una máscara de seriedad.

— No. — El alivio fue palpable en su aura. — Es sólo que no sé dónde nos deja. No sé qué somos ahora. — Al bajar la mirada, él retuvo mi barbilla y me obligó a verle.

— Nos deja en algo simple, Bella. Somos novios.

— Hey, pero si no me lo has pedido. — Me quejé, aunque parte de mis temores se disiparon. Yo no quería ser sólo su follada.

— No necesito hacerlo, sé que te mueres por mí.

— No estés tan seguro, engreído. — Golpeé traviesamente su hombro y me sorprendió cuando me tomó de las caderas y me levantó, haciendo gala de su fuerza.

— Podría demostrarte que estás loca por mí. — Una vez que me dejó de espaldas en el colchón, sonrió, recorriendo mi cuerpo— y lo mucho que yo lo estoy por ti.

Sus palabras me sorprendieron gratamente.

— No creo en las relaciones a distancia. — Susurré entonces. Pero él continuó inclinándose a mi cara.

— Ya estamos progresando. Estás considerando ser mi novia. — Sonreí brevemente. Besó mi mandíbula y condenadamente lento descendió por mi cuello. Cerré los ojos, dándole acceso a mi piel mientras mis dedos buscaban su cabello húmedo. — Podemos hacerlo funcionar— habló contra mi clavícula.

— No lo sé…

— Anda, piénsalo. — Sus manos bajaron los tirantes del camisón para acariciar con sus labios mis hombros. Mi piel comenzó a arder y allí abajo las cosas se ponían candentes.

— Edward, esto no es justo.

—En la guerra y el amor, todo se vale. — Torturó mis sentidos cuando comenzó a jugar con el lóbulo de mi oreja entre sus labios.

— Podría venir más seguido— susurré y lo sentí sonreír.

— Y yo ir a verte…— lentamente se devolvió hasta quedar sobre mi boca. Me vio a los ojos fija e intensamente. — Oh, joder. No sé por qué perdí tanto tiempo de esto. Eres deliciosa, enloqueces mis sentidos.

Me sentí realmente bien con sus palabras.

— Porque eras un bruto que no me miraba. — Jugué, mientras lo tomaba de la nuca y lo obligaba a bajar.

— Me arrepiento. — Musitó sin aliento.

— Oh, entonces mírame más y arrepiéntete más. Seguramente, en un futuro… podría decir que sí a tu petición de noviazgo no formulada. — Sonreí coquetamente al finalmente rozar sus labios. —Pero por ahora, sólo quiero dormir. — Y dicho esto, arreglé los tirantes de mi pijama y salí de bajo su cuerpo.

— ¿A qué estás jugando? — Preguntó entre excitado y confundido, sin despegar la mirada de mis pechos visibles bajo la tela. Estaba encendida, y había _cosas_ que de seguro notaría.

— A nada. Es sólo que quiero estar segura de ti antes de entrar en una relación. Yo te quiero, Edward. Te deseo, además. Pero no soy tonta y no dejaré que juegues conmigo. Si quieres tener una relación de novios, entonces muéstrame que realmente lo quieres y que serás fiel, al menos. — Expliqué completamente decidida.

Se quedó quieto, con el ceño fruncido un largo minuto antes de sonreír tenuemente y levantarse. Tuve un ligero paro cardiaco al pensar que quizá se iría, pero era lo mejor. Dolería un par de días y luego pasaría, me quedaría con los recuerdos de esta noche.

— Está bien, dulzura. Es una petición válida después de mi historial contigo. Haré cualquier cosa para que me creas. Te prometo que cuando digas _sí_ , nunca pasará por tu cabeza la idea de que fue un error. — Acarició mi cabello y después de darme un beso dulce, que calentó mi alma y encendió mis ilusiones, habló. — Anda, metete a la cama, tienes que descansar. Mañana es otro día y pretendo comenzar mi plan de conquista, no dejaré que te escapes tan fácil de mí— tocó la punta de mi nariz, provocándome una sonrisa. Abrió las frazadas y rápidamente se acostó a mi lado una vez que me acomodé.

Con el corazón a mil, lo dejé envolverme en sus brazos y aspiré su aroma. No cabía duda, estaba loca por él. Y esperaba de todo corazón que no fallara, o me vería en la obligación de atarlo y tirarlo al corral del potro salvaje.

— Te quiero, Bella. — Susurró después de suspirar.

— Palabras, palabras— musité con una sonrisa que creció al sentir su apretón. — Vale, te creo.

— Dime que me quieres de vuelta, mujer— rió.

— Uhm… tendrás que ganártelo— respondí con voz adormilada. Mas, perfectamente sabía que mi cariño le pertenecía desde hace mucho y difícilmente eso cambiaría con el tiempo. Arriesgarse era parte de la vida y estaba más que dispuesta a intentarlo.

* * *

 _ **Hola! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Mucho de algo poco de todo? Jaja**_

 _ **Debo disculparme, lo sé. Dije que actualizaría el miércoles y hoy es lunes; no tengo perdón… pero la universidad absorbe mi tiempo, es la única excusa. De todos modos, lamento la tardanza y espero les guste este capítulo final. Agradezco el apoyo y que estén ahí, muchas gracias niñas, me hacen el día cuando no puede pintar para peor. Espero haber distraído un poco sus mentes con esta trama simple y cortita, ya nos estaremos leyendo dentro de la semana en "Por un Heredero" del que como dije, sólo tengo unos cuantos caps listos. Por lo tanto, la actualización será semanal, un solo día.**_

 _ **En fin, sólo me queda desearles una muy buena semana y nos estaremos leyendo a la brevedad.**_

 _ **Un abrazote y muchas bendiciones ;)**_

 _ **Pd: Lamento cualquier error ortográfico y/o de gramática que pude haber pasado por alto.**_


End file.
